The Biggest Change Of My Life
by DollyDiamondz
Summary: Sookie and Jason's half sister moves back to Bon Temps to meet her family and to discover who her mother is. Aurora's special, even a certain viking thinks it.
1. A New Life

I knew this day would come. The day I had no one except for my blood related family who had to put me up for adoption at the age of 2. I mean, I didn't blame Gran. She had to look after me, Sookie and Jason after mom and dad died and my foster family we're amazing to me. Well, my mom was she just married the wrong man. The really wrong man. Anyways, I was raised in England and the reason for that is because my foster family were actually British who decided to move back there when I was just 8. They missed their family a lot and everyone wanted to meet their new daughter. Of course, I looked nothing like them, my foster mom had beautiful big brown eyes and short chocolate brown hair and I had long blonde (almost white) hair and green eyes. I wasn't the same species as my mom either, she was a witch a very strong witch, she kicked ass she knew how to fight and everything! I remember when I was nine and she first started training me, I didn't care about all the bruises and pain I had to go through because I just wanted to be like her. To be strong and to have people look up to me like they did her but I always knew that wouldn't be possible.

As I pulled up in front of the Stackhouse house my hands began to shake, I squeezed to steering wheel trying to calm myself down. "Calm down Aurora, they are your family. Why the heck are you so nervous?" I whispered to myself. I got out the car, as I got my bags out of my little grey mini cooper the front door swung open and this pretty little blonde greeted me with a huge smile on her face.

Sookie's P.O.V-

I was so excited to meet my little sister who I haven't seen in 19 years. At first, I didn't know how to feel I mean this is a huge change but she's my little sister and she needs me. It is a bit weird though I know nothing about her. I suddenly heard a car pull up and looked out the window to see a grey mini cooper, I immediately ran down the stairs "She's here!" I shouted at Gran who just smiled. I ran to the front door to see a blonde girl with beautiful green eyes, stunning cherry lips and cheek bones you would kill for. I was startled by how pale she was, she was nearly as pale as vampire but it suited her. Her slightly rosy cheeks made her look even more pale. She was quite skinny but not anorexic skinny, she didn't take after the Stackhouse women with her breasts but if I'm honest I couldn't imagine her with big breasts. Plus, she had legs that made up for that. She reminded me of one of those really pretty dolls that you would beg your momma to buy you. I looked at her and felt a bit jealous but one thing that stood out with her was the fact I couldn't read her mind, it was like if she had shields up.

Aurora's P.O.V-

I smiled at her no knowing what to do. I felt a bit awkward not knowing not to do with all these bags in my hand.

"You must be Aurora! It's lovely to meet my little sister at last! It's been so long! I mean I kind of remember you from when we were little but your all grown up now. Sorry, I'm talking to much, aren't I? I'm just super excited and a little nervous" She said looking a bit embarrassed.

"Call me Rory and it's fine, I'm nervous too. I don't really remember you and Jason though since I was only 2 years old." I said while she closed the boot of my car and took a few bags off of me. She led me into the house and placed the bags into the living room.

"Your accent is so cute! It might stand out a bit in Bon Temps but your gunna be fine sweetie" She said trying to reassure me, I gave a little smile in return.

This sweet looking old lady walked in and hugged me. "Aurora honey, you've grown into quite a lady. I'm so happy your staying with us. Let Sookie show you to your room before she goes to work. Actually, Sookie why don't you take her with you so she can meet everyone?" She looked at Sookie. "Sure! Everyone's excited to meet Rory" She replied.


	2. Special Powers

Hi!

I just wanted to say for taking your time to read this. It means a lot; this is my first FanFiction so tell me what you think pleaseee

Thanks again!

Sookie led me to her room. While she went and got changed into her work uniform. I looked at my reflection in her full length mirror. I had my high waisted denim shorts on and a grey tank top that was tucked into my shorts. My chunky army styled boots were worn out but I still wore them all the time and they looked good.

I suddenly heard footsteps and saw Sookie in her work uniform looking at my reflection as well. I couldn't help but notice her staring at my tattoos. There were only two on display at this moment, the ones on my arms. I had a big butterfly on my left forearm and a little star on the right of my right wrist. She kept staring in shock so I crossed my arms feeling self conscious.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. It's just you don't really see girls with tattoo's in Bon Temps. Well, not pretty ones so I'm just not really use to it. Do you have a lot of tattoos?" She asked seeming interested.

"I have a few; I've just always been interested in art. I had a friend back in England and she had an uncle had the most beautiful tattoos. Whenever I saw him we would talk about tattoos for hours." I replied with a little smile.

"Did they hurt much?" She wondered out loud. "I've had worst" I said whilst we went downstairs.

We said good-bye to Gran and drove to her work place called "Merlotte's". She was a waitress there.

As we entered Merlotte's everyone was staring at us. Well, not really us more like me. Sookie walked over to this guy who had blonde hair and tanned skin and was seated with two other men. The blonde guy was looking at me up and down obviously liking what he was seeing.

Sookie introduced us. "Jason this is Aurora. Ain't she pretty? She's obviously a Stackhouse right?" He suddenly looked uncomfortable realising who I was. "Jason that's disgusting, she's our sister." Sookie added obviously disgusted. At that moment I was a bit confused so I just offered him my hand. "Call me Rory" He took my hand and turned it into a bear hug.

"Well, as you know I am your big brother Jason. This is Renee Lenier and Hoyt Fortenberry" He said letting go of me. "Hi, its lovely to meet you all." I added smiling. Sookie then introduced me to Arlene who is an item with Renee and then to Jason's latest eye candy Dawn. She seemed nice but not really the kind of girl I would be friends with. I sat with Jason, Renee and Hoyt while waiting for my beer that Sookie was getting me.

"So you from England, huh? Your accent is pretty cool. You got a job or anything?" Asked Hoyt who seemed a bit nervous asking me questions.

"Well, I'm from here but I lived in England, so I have a British accent. Um, no I haven't yet but I'm going to start looking for one soon. I'm willing to do any job I can get my hands on if I'm honest. The only skill I really have is my dancing and singing but I don't really see how that will help me get a job so I guess I'll just have to look around." I replied whilst smiling at Sookie as she handed my drink.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." He simply replied. From the kitchen an African American man walked to our table with fake eyelashes and a glittery outfit. "Hooker today is not my day my fucking eye lashes fell into the soup." He complained to Jason. Then he looked at me up and down. "You're Rory, right? Dayum, Sookie wasn't kidding when she said you we're a looker. You Stackhouse girls could turn me straight." He said with a wink.

I simply laughed and replied with "Thanks. You aint so bad yourself." He introduced himself as Lafayette and walked back of to the kitchen. Behind the bar I noticed a guy with redish blonde hair who was quite attractive. "That's Sam Merlotte. This is his place. If you want a job I'm sure he would give you one." Said Renee catching my attention for the first time tonight.

I walked up to the bar and sat on a stool. And looked at him while he had his back turned to me "Hi, Your Sam Merlotte, right? Look I'm not going to waste your time or mine. I'm looking for a job, I worked in a pub in England. I can take care of myself and I'm willing to work night shifts." I said bluntly trying to get his attention.

He turned around and he looked surprised when he saw my face. "Look, I know I really don't look like I can look after myself because I'm pretty small and stuff but trust me I can." I added panicking a bit.

He shook his head as if he was trying to get out a trance. "Um, no it's not that. I'm sorry. Actually we are looking for a waitress to do night shifts. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Umm, yeah. Im Auror-" He cut me off. "I know who you are Rory. Sookie's told everyone about you. She sure has been really excited about meeting you."

He gave me a plain white T-shirt which had the Merlotte's logo on the left breast. After that Jason and his friends asked me if I wanted to play a game of pool. As I was trying to take my shot I noticed some dark haired guy with a baseball cap looking at my ass. I stood up straight and turned around. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"No, Honey. But you can bend back down so I can stare at that pretty fine ass." He said smugly. I raised my eyebrow. And walked up to him until our faces were inches apart and I was staring into his eyes.

"Baby, you won't be able to see my ass in a minute when I knock you out in front of your buddies." I actually saw him get scared and walked away. Then I heard laughter and looked behind me. "You can look after yourself!" Said Jason with a huge grin on his face.

Suddenly, the whole bar went quiet. There was a handsome vampire with dark hair sitting in a booth. Sookie walked over to him being polite and taking his order. She was obviously excited. After Sookie gave him his True Blood, she went back serving other people. She was obviously interested in this vampire.

An hour or so went by when I saw this skanky couple stroking him like if he was a piece of fucking gold, I actually felt kind of sorry for him. A few minutes later went by and I noticed they were gone. Sookie was panicking and saying something to Sam. I walk up to them and asked what's wrong.

"The Rattrays are gunna drain Bill! I need to help him!" She said urgently. "Let's go then." I said grabbing her arm. Then before leaving she asked Jason about a chain for some reason.

We went out through the back and got the chain Sookie was talking about from Jason's truck. We crept through the dark when we suddenly saw them there draining Bill, I went out in the open so that they could see me. "Hey Fuckers!" I caught their attention and the male out of the couple came walking towards us with a knife. A smile crept on my lips "C'mon Blondie! Let's see what you got." He said challenging me. He plunged forward but I grabbed his arm and twisted it until he dropped the knife and then pushed him away from us.

"Rory, duck!" Sookie suddenly yelled. I then did what I was told and looked up to see the chain go round his neck. Still kneeling on the ground I raised my arm and tilted my hand to the side. The chain whipped out of Sookie's hands and tightened around his neck. I kept tilting my hand till I saw him go as bright red as a tomato.

"What the fuck are you! You freak!" The woman yelled at me whilst she was staring at her partner on the floor who was coughing for dear life. I stood up straight as she picked up the knife he dropped and started walking towards me. "Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked seeing the fear in her eyes. She then dropped the knife, helped her partner to his feet and literally ran away. "You're fucking dead!" She yelled and in response I smirked.

Sookie was by Bills side helping him up. "You okay?" she asked with concern. "I'm fine" he muttered seeming a bit embarrassed. "I'm fine? Is that all we get for saving your ass? You've got to be kidding me. Why are all of you so fucking arrogant you would've been nothing but skin if it weren't for us." I said obviously pissed off.

"I'm sorry. And thank you, both of you. I am in your dept." He seemed genuinely sorry so I just nodded while Sookie had this love struck grin on her face. "This is my sister Rory. I'm sorry you couldn't meet her in any other circumstances." She said introducing me. "Hey." I simply said then added. "I'm going to leave you love birds to it. Sook, I'll be inside if anything happens I'll be right out." She nodded in reply and added. "We need to talk by the way. Big time. Don't think I didn't notice what you did."

Great. I save her prince and I get shit for it. Just great.


	3. True Nightmare

The drive home with Sookie was like being interrogated by a police officer. "How the hell did you do that with the chain? I mean seriously, I thought you were one of them lovely, quiet girls who didn't get themselves into trouble, you know?" She had so many questions and it started to get annoying.

"Okay, stop the car and I'll explain" I said in reply. She pulled over in response and turned to look at me. I laid my hands on her shoulders. "Look, I'm not normal. I know you know that but I'm just telling you straight. I have… Well, a power." This was like trying to explain to a 6 year old that Santa didn't exist, I didn't know how to tell her. "And I know you have one too. I mean, come on. How would anyone else know that the Rattrays were going to drain him, I'm pretty sure they didn't ask for you to join them. I ca-" Sookie cut me off.

"Yeah, I can read minds but everyone knows that, that's why loadsa people try to stay clear of me. They think I'm a freak" she explained.

"Um, well. I'm not as open as you about my power but I posses the power of telekinesis." I felt really uncomfortable about being so open about this. But she was my sister and I had to trust someone. She looked at me confused, "What the hell is that?" I sighed in response at her question.

"I can… move objects without touching them." That's the simplest way of explaining it, I guess. Her face was priceless; it actually made me smile at her.

"Oh my lord, does anyone else know?" She asked.

"No one that's alive. Do you want me to drive?" I asked because I could tell she was in shock. As I sat in the drivers sit and started the car I asked her why was she so fascinated by Bill.

"I can't read his mind. Its so quiet Rory, it's amazing. I feel like I can relax around him, his also handsome and such a gentlemen, you know you don't get many of those in Bon Temps. It's just Refreshing." She said with a huge smile on her face. "She Hey, how come I can't read your mind? Its like if you've put up some shields or something." She asked suddenly. I sighed whilst looking straight ahead.

"My foster mom was a witch; she was a very strong one at that. She taught me how to put shields up so no one can read my mind. I've met someone with your ability before, you see and my mother didn't want her reading my mind and finding out abut my power so she showed me how to keep my shields up." I explained. She nodded in response.

"Do you miss her? Your foster mom I mean, it must be hard to lose more than two parents. I don't know how you're so strong." She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I miss her everyday; I can't really say the same for my foster dad though. He was the most horrible creature I have ever met." I said my hands tightening around the steering wheel. "And as for our dad and my mother, how can you miss someone you don't remember?"

The rest of the drive was quiet; I think she didn't want to upset me. The thing was I couldn't talk about my family yet, I wasn't ready. I wanted to tell her about everything but it was too much, too much has happened to me. It hurts too much to talk about it. I know one day I'll have to tell her everything but not now.

Sookie literally skipped inside the house with excitement. She told Gran all about vampire Bill and Gran was truly happy for her. I guess I should be as well but I can't trust him just yet. I know nothing about him and I needed to protect my family. I wasn't going to let my family die again because of me.

"Gran, I'm going to bed" I said interrupting Sookie's little story about how she met Bill. They both looked at me and we said good night to each other. I went into my room, unpacked my Ipod and its Docking Station. Nirvana was playing in the background while I was unpacking, it didn't really take me long to unpack if I'm honest. I never really pack a lot which is always a good thing for me because I was really lazy when it came to unpacking.

After everything was put away I went into the bathroom and ran myself a bath. A bath sounded so good right now, I thought. I threw all my clothes from today into the laundry basket and looked at my naked in the mirror. I stared at the huge scratch mark on my left thigh and even bigger bite mark on the right side of my rib. They made sure I never could forget what happened to my family but I didn't need these scars to help remind me. After all, it was my entire fault. I sighed out loud and eased myself into the bath and started relaxing.

I was in an office wearing the same clothes I wore at Merlotte's. I recognized this office, I thought.

"Hello darling" someone purred from behind me. I turned around to see one of my biggest nightmares. He looked the same as he always did; wearing his usual expensive looking glasses which magnified the wrinkles around his grey eyes. I looked down to see him wearing a designer business suit. He turned around and walked to his desk to pour himself a drink.

"Want one?" he asked. Tears started to form in my eyes. He looked at me and walked over and laid his hand on my cheek, I slapped it away.

"Stay away from me. Stay the fuck away from me!" I screamed at him. He ran his hand through his short grey hair.

"Now, what have I told you? Don't EVER talk to me like that! Do you understand? If you dare talk to me like that I will tell your mother about our little affair, do you understand me?" I looked into his eyes and I saw nothing. No emotion just blank. It scared me how a human being could be so heartless.

"Our? Ours? Your affair not mine! I don't want this! Please just leave us I won't tell her anything, I swear. Just leave us alone please." I begged with tears running down my cheeks.

"How dare you. Everything I've done for you and your mother and this is how you repay me? All the bills I helped you pay. The lovely house you're living in because of me. All I want is a little release. Is that too much to ask?" I stared into those eyes and just nodded. I knew he could tare my mother and me apart if I didn't do what he said.

"Good. Now let's get down to it, shall we?" he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to my knees. I wiped away my tears as he unzipped his pants.

I suddenly woke up in the bath with tears streaming down my face. I looked at my hands, they were shaking like crazy. "Calm down, it was just a dream." I muttered to myself. I got out of the bath and changed into some little boxers and a baggy off the shoulder top.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what else will come my way in Bon Temps until my eyelashes grew heavier and sleep took over me.


	4. Family Matters

**Hiya!**

**I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! It makes me much more confident with my writing. You see, I use to in Spain most of my life so at school I only learnt how to read and write in Spanish. Plus, only my mum is full English my dad's side is German so I find it really hard to write in English and it takes me hours to make sure a Chapter is done to the best of my ability.**

**Also, I want to keep Aurora's character a bit of a mystery still but you will find out soon enough about her family and all that jazz, so bear with me! And Eric will be coming soon! I can't wait to start writing about him! ;D Thanks again!**

I woke up to a lovely sunny day. I got up and had a nice warm shower; after I got dressed and put on a bit of make up I went downstairs to see Sookie, Jason and Gran in the kitchen.

"Morning Honey" Greeted Gran.

"Morning, wow this all looks so delicious" I said looking at the breakfast she had laid out on the kitchen table.

"It is. Gran can I have some more sausages?" asked Jason whilst his mouth was full with food.

I could see there was something wrong with him though.

"Jason! Don't talk with your mouthful! It's impolite." Said Gran whilst passing the sausages to him. Jason apologized to Gran and went back to his feast. I smiled and joined them. The food was as delicious as Jason said.

"You look really nice today Rory. I didn't think you would wear skirts." Said Sookie trying to make conversation. I looked down at my outfit, it wasn't really girly but it was surprisingly girly for me, I guess. My Red plaid pleated skirt stood out against my pale skin tone and so did my black vest top I noticed. I smiled a bit embarrassed but thanked her for the compliment.

I glanced at the time on my phone. "Shoot, guys I'm out. I'm gunna take a look round town today, I want to leave now so I'm not late for my first shift at work later." I said while putting on my worn out boots. I kissed them all good bye, "have a nice day guys." I closed the front door behind me and walked to my car.

The drive around Bon Temps was not very eventful but I did get a few things, not much though. As I walked into the house I saw Gran sitting down in the living room watching the News.

"Gran, can I ask you something please?" I asked while sitting down next to her. She nodded in response looking a bit worried.

"What was my birth mother like? I know you only met her once but I can't get my head around Sookie and Jason's mom wanting to raise me after I was the daughter of the woman who had an affair with her husband, I just don't get it. I couldn't be that kind." I looked into her eyes hoping she would give me an answer.

"Your father didn't mean to fall in love with two women but he did. He always said your mother had this presence which would draw people to her and he was right. When I met her I knew she wanted the best for you, she knew you needed to have a proper family and she knew we would give you that." She explained.

"Your mother was a beautiful and strong woman. She felt terrible about what she did to your father and Sookie's mother. She knew what she did wrong and we wanted you to have the best life you could, you did nothing wrong. So, we gave you a home and we were your family. When your parents died I couldn't afford to have three children, I could barely afford one. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I made sure you were adopted to a loving family since you were only 2 I thought you would adapt better. I'm so sorry Aurora" She felt so guilty, I could see it in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry. My foster mom was a beautiful woman she always made me feel loved and safe, you did the right thing. I don't blame you Gran at all. I look up to your strength, after she died you let me in again, I feel safe again." I hugged Gran and what I said I really meant it. Gran was such an easy woman to love; I knew I could trust her. So, I thought I should tell her about my power, and I did.

"I knew you were special from the first time I laid eyes on you, sweetheart." I hugged her again.

"I can't help but worry about you kids. Especially with Jason, poor Maudette I still can't believe that they even think that Jason could kill her." She said seeming annoyed.

"Maudette was murdered? Is Jason okay?" I asked concerned.

"His fine dear, he was questioned by Sheriff Dearborne and Detective Bellefleur. But his been released" she replied. After hours of talking with Gran I went upstairs to change for work.

I examined myself in the full length mirror and I actually looked pretty good in it. My short black shorts fitted me perfectly, so did my Merlotte's top. I was so happy that the uniform went with my boots because I needed to be able to hide my dagger just incase anything else happens tonight. After I was fully dress I left my hair down which was just above my waist. I went downstairs and kissed Gran good bye.

I arrived into Merlotte's and was greeted by Lafayette who was dressed in a very glittery over the top outfit. I couldn't picture him wearing normal clothes.

"Damn, girl. You might be a bit skinny but you got an ass! Damn, I'm gunna call that shit the ghetto blaster, how do you like that hooker?" I couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Thanks, I think. Where's Sook?" I asked.

"Oh, she out in the parking lot waiting for Bill." He said.

I nodded and thought I still had time just to see Sookie. I walked out in the parking lot and I couldn't see her.

"Sook, you there?" I called out into the night. Something's wrong, I thought. At that moment I heard a scream. Not just any scream but Sookie's. I ran to the direction I heard the scream and saw the Rattray's beating Sookie to the ground. I grabbed the dagger from my boot and ran into their view.

"Look who it is baby! Malibu Barbie!" said Mac Rattray walking towards me. Without hesitation, I ran up to him and stabbed the dagger through his heart. "No! You bitch!" screamed Denise.

I pulled the dagger out of his chest then waved my arm and her body slammed into a tree. I started to walk up to her when suddenly there was a gush of wind and her body was gone. I ran to Sookie not wanting to touch her incase I caused more pain.

"I'll take care of the bodies and I'll make sure Sookie is fine. Go back to Merlotte's so no one suspects anything." I looked up to see Bill was giving me the orders.

"I can't leave Sookie like this. I couldn't live with myself if she died." I said looking at her body which was covered in blood. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"I swear to you Aurora that Sookie will be fine. But you need to leave right now." He said urgently. I slid the bloody knife back into my boot and walked to Merlotte's. The minute I walked into Merlotte's I got myself a beer trying to calm myself down. Then went to work trying to take my mind of this whole situation.

I drove home as fast as I could to see Sookie. I ran through the front door into the living room to see Sookie watching some discovery programme. Her hair was wet, she obviously had a shower but there was no cuts on her not even a bruise.

"That bastard gave you his blood. He fucking gave you his blood" I accused. Sookie looked at me confused.

"How else was he supposed to save me? What's the big deal?" she asked. I sat down next to her.

"Are you kidding me? He didn't even tell you? Sookie you're his now. Your like his own personal lap dog, he will know where you are, what you're feeling and sometimes what you're thinking. He had no right." I said starting to get pissed off. She just looked down at her feet.

"It's better then me being dead, I've had a tough day Aurora. I've been beaten up, Jason's been arrested and Tara has been giving me shit about Bill and I'm tired." She complained as she walked up the stairs.

I sighed and went up stairs. After having a shower, I climbed into bed and laid there until I fell asleep.


	5. New Friends

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews **

**I do not own any of the True Blood characters; the only character I own is Aurora.**

**In the next chapter Eric will be introduced which should be up soon!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

I woke up to an empty house and was bored out of my mind. I hate staying indoors all the time, I get really bored. So, I got changed into my ripped jeans, usual tank top and boots, and went to Merlotte's to see everyone.

I was sitting in a booth when suddenly Tara appeared sitting opposite me.

"You know I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you yet" She said whilst handing me a menu.

"I guess not. It's quite strange really considering your Sookie's best friend" I replied hoping to make conversation but she just raised an eyebrow at me. I slipped on my reading glasses and read through the menu.

"You know I don't really get why people wear glasses. They can just get contact lenses, but they look good on you, I guess." I looked up from the menu and looked at her.

"Tara, why are you trying to make conversation with me? Your not the kind of girl to just suddenly start talking to people and try to be friendly. So, what's up?" I asked wanting to cut this awkward conversation short.

"Okay, look. I don't want Sookie seeing Bill anymore. I'm sure you agree that his trouble and all that but his going to get her killed. I want her to be happy and everything but I ain't gunna let a dead man lead her to her death because the sex is good." She had a point.

"Tara, I don't want her to be with a vampire but as much as I hate to admit it Bill is actually a gentleman and trust me when I say Bill actually seems to care for her. I think we should leave them to it, if his right for her then they will stay together and if he isn't then they wont." I said, trying to convince her to just lay off Sookie.

She looked at me unconvinced. Sookie was right, she is strong willed, I thought.

"I guess your right. Sookie is too damn stubborn to convince her otherwise so we will just have to accept him." She said.

"Exactly, speaking of Sookie, where is she?" I asked wanting to see if she's okay after yesterday.

"She said she went shopping and she wanted to be alone" She replied as she went back behind the bar.

After I ate at Merlotte's, I spoke to Lafayette in the kitchen all day. I liked him, he was funny and he spoke the truth. After his shift was over I went to his place and had a few beers.

"You know what? You're probably the first person that has actually got to know me here. Besides Gran, Sookie and Jason of course, but I appreciate it." I confessed while he was dancing around in the kitchen.

"Bitch please. Every mother fucker here wants to get to know you, their just pussies that don't know how to represent themselves." He said with confidence. I laughed.

"Well, those people are men, who are perverts and them sort of guys piss me off."

"Hooker, we aint living in fucking Paris, what else do you expect from Bon Temps?" He said as he sat next to me.

"I guess your right. I just need to make the most of here. Look, I've got to go. I'm going to see how Sookie's doing at home."

"Bye hooker."

When I got back, I went into the kitchen to see Sookie cleaning out the fridge.

"What's up with you?" I said leaning against the wall.

"Bill." She simply stated.

"Care to emphasize on that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I went to his house and met his vampire buddies. One that he use to fuck and the other two were crazy. He called me his! I mean I know he was trying to keep me safe but he made me feel like nothing! I don't know what to do." She complained.

"Well, first of all vampires do tend to have other vampire friends and as for the whole he use to fuck that vampire chick thing, I wouldn't worry about it, his old his probably had loads of girls in his bed, that's what vampires do. Look, I'm not sticking up for him because I know he was going to be trouble, I mean come on, his a vampire. It's not like you guys have slept together yet. If you don't care for him as much as you thought you did then now is the time to end it." I said hoping she hadn't slept with him yet.

She sat down and sighed. "No, I haven't slept with him yet, I'm still a virgin. I guess your right. I'm going bed. I'm too tired to handle anymore drama."

Whilst everyone was asleep I sat in the living room watching a movie and eventually fell asleep on the couch.


	6. Meeting Vampires

**I tried really, really hard with this Chapter so I hope you like it.**

**I don't own any of the True Blood characters, the only character I own is Aurora.**

_I woke up in my old bedroom in England. As I walked downstairs I saw my mother happily dancing to the radio. She always looked beautiful, no matter what she wore, even in what she was wearing now. She was wearing a tracksuit and she still looked amazing._

"_Mum, what the hell are you doing?" I asked trying not to laugh._

"_Oh cheer up honey! I've been away for 2 weeks, you know how work is. I'm just happy to be home. Come on dance with me, you're a wonderful dancer Rory." She said as she took my hands and spun me around._

"_I'm good mom. Actually, I want to go out shopping with you or something, you know? I want to have a little catch up." I said hoping she would have time._

"_So, you're not mad at me for missing your show?"_

"_Mom, I will do other shows. Besides, you've heard my singing and you've watched me dance hundreds of times. We can let this one slide." I said with a wink._

_She gave me a hug._

"_Thank God! But I need to wait for Grant. He has the car. Look, I'll go get some milk or whatever we need and you wait here change into that lovely white dress that I got you in New York and then we will go, I promise." She said whilst collecting her handbag._

"_Okay, love you." I told her as she walked out the door._

_I went back up into my room and got changed into my white dress. I looked at my reflection and the little white dress went with my pale complexion, I absolutely adored it and couldn't wait for her to see it on me._

_I heard someone come trough the front door._

"_Mom? How come you're back so soon?" I called out hoping she would hear me from downstairs._

"_Guess again sweetheart" I turned around to see him leaning against the door frame, wearing his expensive looking suit._

"_Stay away from me, she will be home any minute" I whispered, hoping he would leave._

"_Then that gives us plenty of time" He said whilst he shrugged off his jacket._

"_I'll hurt you. I will use my power against you if I have to." I threatened._

_He walked up to me. He slipped off one of the straps of my dress and kissed my shoulder._

"_I was planning on being gentle this time but if you're going to threaten me you can forget it." He said._

_He pinned me on the floor and tried to tear of my dress but I struggled._

"_Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" I cried._

"Rory it's me, Sookie." She whispered trying to calm me down.

I kept struggling until I realised it was just a dream. I sat up and looked at her.

My clothes were damp from sweat and there were tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Honey are you okay?" She asked obviously concerned.

"I-I'm fine. I just keep having these bad dreams, that's all." I replied hoping she would drop the subject.

"Well, do you want me to go through your thoughts? It can help stop the bad dreams usually when you talk about them-"

"No! I mean no, thanks. I'm absolutely fine. I just need to go up stairs and sleep. I'll be fine, night Sook." I literally ran up the stairs hoping to get away from her.

**The Next Night**

"Let me get this straight, your going to a vampire bar to clear Jason's name?" I asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Exactly, Bill's taking me. He said he will get here around twelve so that gives me two hours to get ready." She stated looking a little excited.

"Cool, it only takes me like thirty minutes to get ready." I said inviting myself.

She looked at me as if to say _Rory, this is mine and Bill's first actual date._

"Sookie, I'm not letting you go there on your own. Vampire bars are dangerous." I warned.

"Wait a minute! I'm the big sister I tell you what to do and I say stay home."

"I don't care if you're the freaking queen. You're not going alone with Bill. I have experience in vampire bars anyways so I'll look out for you." Eventually, after 10 minutes of arguing, she agreed.

An hour later I went upstairs. I got changed into some black skin tight leather pants and a black leather halter neck top which showed of my toned stomach. I slipped on my usual boots wanting to be able to run if we had to, plus they went with everything I owned.

My make up and hair was simple. I just applied some foundation and a little of mascara, I decided to leave my long wavy hair down and natural because it took too long to straighten or curl.

"I don't know what to wear! Do you have anything I can wear?" She asked while going through my wardrobe.

"No and if I did none of it would fit." I said smiling.

"Why do you have so many leather jackets? Ugh, is there anything under here?" She asked about to look under my bed.

I grabbed her by her wrist and spun her around to face me.

"There's nothing under there. Just wear something your comfortable in." I said hoping she wouldn't push the subject.

"Your right, I shouldn't be so nervous. Bill will appreciate me in anything I am comfortable wearing. By the way, that's a lot of leather" She said as she walked back out my door.

_That's what you wear at vampire bars_, I thought.

I locked my door. I got my gym bag from under my bag and laid out all of my 'accessories' on my bed.

I looked at what I had on display.

I slipped to double edged throwing knives into my black cropped leather jacket. I turned around in the full length mirror and I have to admit, the tribal tattoo on my lower back looked really good with all the leather I had on. _Definitely should think about wearing this outfit more often,_ I thought while looking at my reflection.

I went downstairs when there was a knock at the door; I opened it to see Bill.

"Oh, you're early. She's still getting ready but she shouldn't be long now" I said looking at him up and down.

"Oh, yeah, sorry forgot. You can come in."

He walked through the door and turned to face me.

"It's so lovely for you to come with us Aurora." He said smiling.

"The pleasures all mine, I guess."

"Who raised you?" Bill suddenly asked after a long silence.

"My foster mom." I simply replied.

"And did she teach you how to look after yourself and how to use your powers?"

"What do you mean by 'look after yourself' exactly?" I asked not liking where this conversation was going.

"I've seen the way you fight, you were obviously trained by someone and that dagger you used on the Rattrays had symbols all over it. Were you sent here?"

I led him into the living room and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I was not sent here. Sookie is my family and since I don't have much of that now, I live with her. I suggest you don't go round trying to find out about my past because it will get you killed. The only reason I am fine with you and Sookie dating is because you're a gentlemen and a pretty nice guy so trust me when I say I'm protecting Sookie and not trying to hurt her."

He searched my eyes.

"Very well, I will trust you. I am just simply surprised in you, your nothing like Sookie or Jason and if I'm honest I don't ever know your next move which scares me." He confessed.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Relax; I like you which means I won't hurt you." I said with a wink.

Sookie suddenly emerged into the living room wearing a white dress with floral red patterns.

_Shit, lots of eyes are going to be on us tonight._

**Fangtasia**

"That has to be one of the shittiest names for a bar I have heard in my whole life." I said as we were stopped by a blonde with big boobs and was wearing a tight leather outfit.

_Fuck, I hope she didn't hear that._

She turned to Bill.

"Bill, haven't seen you in a while." She said glancing at Sookie.

"I've been mainstreaming."

"Good for you. Who's the human?" She asked Bill looking Sookie up and down seeming unimpressed.

"Pam this is Sookie, Sookie this is Pam." Bill said introducing them both.

"Please to meet you." Said Sookie.

She held out her hand, looking too enthusiastic. Pam just looked at it.

"Sook put your hand down." I whispered next to her. She did what she was told and suddenly Pam's attention went to me.

_So much for hiding behind Bill and Sookie,_ I thought.

"Well, well. Who's this little bombshell?" She purred.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Aurora." I simply replied.

"Can I see yall's ID please?" She asked me and Sookie.

We both obeyed. She looked over our ID's then back to me.

"21, huh? I like them younger." She smiled.

We took back our ID's and started walking towards the bar.

"I'm guessing she bats for the other team." I said to Bill and Sookie who both laughed.

"I'm going to get us a table; can you guys get me a beer please?" I asked the couple.

"Sure, I'm gunna ask the bartender about Dawn and Maudette, we will be there in a sec" Said Sookie walking towards the bar.

I sat down at a table and looked around.

_These poor people, how did their lives get to this state?_

My attention suddenly went to a blonde vampire who was sitting on a throne. He was stunning; his gorgeous blue eyes were staring right into my green eyes.

**Eric's P.O.V-**

This little blonde woman who spoke to Pam was simply stunning. She looked so fragile and young like a little doll, but when you looked into her eyes you saw pain, strength and anger. Something you wouldn't usually see in such a beautiful creature. She broke eye contact but I kept looking at her, analysing her. There was something about her presence that drew me to her. I watched her carefully as she pushed up the sleeves of her leather jacket to reveal she had tattoo on her arms, I don't usually like women with tattoos, it was usually a turn off but on her I liked them. She was quite skinny but had a bit of muscle; I'm guessing she was a dancer by the way she sat down so graceful.

**Aurora's P.O.V-**

Sookie and Bill finally came back with the drinks.

"Find anything?" I asked hoping we could leave.

"No, everyone in here is only thinking about is sex." Said Sookie looking frustrated.

"You don't have to be a telepath to know that." Said Bill taking a sip of his Tru Blood.

"I'm with Bill on that." I added.

I took a sip of my beer. I heard a crash and looked over to see a man in the middle off the bar with a cut on his head, vampires turned towards him immediately.

"That poor dude is a dead man." I muttered. Bill nodded his head in response.

Sookie began staring at the blonde vampire.

**Eric's P.O.V- **

The small blonde had acquaintances with her, Bill Compton and another blonde who was staring at me. This Blonde smelt similar to the other but different as well, I didn't find this blonde as attractive as the other or wasn't as drawn to her. She looked away and spoke to Bill again.

**Aurora's P.O.V-**

"Eric, huh? Why the fuck does he have a throne exactly? Does he like thinking his a king or something?" I asked glancing at him again.

"I suspect he does it to feel powerful and to get more female attention." Said Bill.

"So it's a pussy magnet." I simply said. Bill just nodded.

"Uh oh." Said Bill.

"Don't say 'uh oh', vampires aren't suppose to say 'uh oh'" said Sookie with a panicked expression.

"Relax Sook." I said calmly.

Bill turned to look at me.

"Its Eric, he has scanned you twice. He is about to summon us."

"Oh shit," I muttered.

"Well, have fun kiddies." I added taking a sip of my beer.

"That means all of us and especially you Aurora." Said Bill.

I sighed and got out of my sit. All three of us walked up to the stage until we were facing Eric. Bill was holding Sookie's hand. Feeling kind of left out I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bill Compton. It's been a while." Said the stunning blonde vampire.

"Yes, well. I've been-"

"Mainstreaming, I heard." Said Eric with a smile.

Eric then looked at me

"I see that's going very well for you." He added with a bigger smile.

"Yes, of course. Eric, these are my friends- " Bill was about to introduce us but Eric cut him off again.

"Aurora Daniels and Sookie Stackhouse."

"How'd you know our names?" asked Sookie.

"I never forget pretty faces, yall are in my vault." Said Pam with a smirk on her face.

"Wow, I'm honoured. Nice meeting you guys" I said sounding very sarcastic.

"Well aren't you sweet?" Said Eric still smiling.

"Not really."

He then muttered something to Pam in another language. Me and Sookie looked at each other but I just shrugged.

He then turned his attention to Sookie.

"Miss Stackhouse, I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers."

"Yes, I have." She replied.

"If you have anything to ask you will ask it of me."

"All righty then" Said Sookie while she was going through her purse. She handed him two pictures.

"You recognise any of these girls?" She asked him.

He pointed at Maudette's picture.

"This one offered herself to me. I found her to pathetic for my attention."

He then pointed at Dawn's picture.

"This one, however, I have tasted."

"You mean fucked." I said correcting him. Bill lightly squeezed my arm. Eric only smiled.

"I remember them both." Said Pam.

"On a count of the vault?" I asked with a smirk. Bill squeezed my arm harder.

"Never had either of them though, they weren't really my type." Continued Pam.

"Well, Thank you for your help that is all your time I need to take." Said Sookie collecting the photos.

"I am not finished with you two yet." Said Eric suddenly making Sookie a little nervous.

"Please, sit." He added pointing at the two chairs next to him. Bill decided to be the gentlemen and to let me take the sit. I walked over to the sit and right before I was going to sit down Eric stopped me.

"Not you. You can sit here." He said patting on his leg. I laughed.

"No thanks, I prefer chairs besides I don't do vampires."

"Now." He growled.

"Fuck sake." I muttered under my breath and sat on his lap. He began to brush his fingers through my blonde hair. He looked at Sookie while he 'brushed' my hair.

"So, Bill. You attached to these humans?" Asked Eric.

Bill looked at Sookie.

"She is mine." He growled.

"Yes, I am his." Said Sookie.

"And what about you?" Eric asked me.

"Like I said, I'm not into vampires."

"Pity, but maybe I can change that." He said. He stopped running his fingers through my hair and slid his arm around my waist. I immediately grabbed his arm hoping he wouldn't feel my knives.

"Nope, you can't. Besides, I'm not into old people anyways." I said smiling.

"Well, Bill. We have catching up to do." Said Eric looking up at Bill who was still standing.

"Yes." He simply replied and sat down next to Sookie.

Sookie looked over at the crowd and stared at a man with a cap who was dancing with a fangbanger. I couldn't help but notice he was looking around a lot.

"We have to get out of here." Said Sookie.

"Sookie don't." Warned Bill

"Eric, the cops are here. There's gunna be a raid." Said Sookie ignoring Bill.

"Tell me you two aren't undercover cops." Said Eric looking at me in the eyes.

"We're not but that man in the hat is." I replied.

"Even if you're right, we don't do anything illegal here."

"There's a vampire in the ladies room with that man you kicked earlier, she's feeding on him." Sookie said obviously trying to concentrate to see what else she can find out.

"How do you know this?" Asked Pam.

"Freeze Police!"

"Shit." I cursed.

"Follow me." Eric said while he released me.

He led us through the back door.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Daniels. You will come again." He said as he and Pam levitated away.

Bill carried Sookie bridal style then looked at me.

"Bill, Go run Sookie to the car and meet me two blocks away from here, got it?" I commanded.

"What about the police?" He asked obviously worried.

"Don't worry about me. I'll out run the cops." I said with a wink.

Bill suddenly flashed off and I went off into his direction. I kept running until I had to slow down because a police car was driving towards me in a small quiet street. It wouldn't stop and I couldn't avoid it. I took the throwing knives out of my jacket and threw both of them at the two front wheels of the car, I lifted my hand and the car suddenly stopped. I stayed in the shadows hoping he would see me. The officer still looked at me in disbelief though. I jumped on the car and ran past it, well, over it so I could get to the other side of the street, I then turned left into an alley way. I kept running until I found Sookie's car. I got in the car out of breathe.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sookie.

"I'm Great, Bill, can you step on it?" I asked wanting to get home.


	7. Blue Hair And Death

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :D**

**I really hope you like this chapter! ^^**

When we were outside the house Sookie and Bill we're arguing about a police officer for some reason.

"Um, guys? I have nothing to do with this argument so can I leave?" I asked feeling tired, plus my shoulder was hurting.

_I must've hit it or something while I was running._ I thought while rubbing it.

"Yeah, sure." Sookie replied obviously furious.

I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. As I walked in the house I saw Gran cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey Gran, need any help?" I asked feeling a bit guilty.

"No, its fine I'm all done now anyways honey. How was that bar?"

I sat on a chair and stared at the kitchen table.

"I will let you know when I've processed all what happened." She sat next to me.

"Well, are you alright?" She asked obviously concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine; I'm just tired I guess. Look, is it alright if I stay at Lafayette's tonight? I have a feeling you and Sookie are going to need a talk tonight."

"Sure, that's fine. Is Sookie alright?" She looked even more concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine. Her and Bill are arguing that's all."

"Oh okay honey. Are you coming to the D.O.G.D meeting tomorrow?" She asked obviously hoping I would say yes.

"Of course I am. I can't wait, I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to pack a few things then called Lafayette to see if it was okay.

On my way to Lafayette's I picked up a few things from the stores. As I pulled up in front of his place I got my bags out of my car. I knocked at his front door.

He opened the door to reveal he was wearing a silky black kimono. I couldn't help but smile.

"I've got a present for you." I said as my smile grew wider. I got out my blue hair dye from its bag.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Bitch, I aint got no mother fucking hair, how in the hell am I supposed to use that?"

"It's for me dumb ass; I want you to help me dye my hair." I said walking through the door.

"You want it fucking blue?"

I dropped my bags on his floor and sat down on his couch.

"Well, not all of it, I want streaks of blue."

"Bitch you've lost your fucking mind." He said as he sat next to me and inspected the box.

"Yes, well that's what going to a vampire bar will do to you."

After an hour of drinking, smoking and figuring how long the dye had to be on for, me and Lafayette sat down while my hair was wrapped up in a towel. I told him all about Fangtasia and he was just surprised with the fact I got away from the cops.

"How the fuck could you run away from the cops? Bitch stop playing, what actually happened?" He said as he lit my cigarette.

"I aint playing, that actually happened but I can't tell you how." I said with a wink.

"Hooker, have you got powers like Sookie?" He asked looking into my eyes.

_Fuck, Lafayette's smarter than most people think. I should be able to trust him though, his my friend. I need people I can trust._

I sat up straight and concentrated on the bottle of beer that was sitting on the coffee table.

He turned around to see the bottle floating and stared at it in disbelief.

"Bitch! What the fuck?" He snatched the floating bottle.

"Don't freak out."

"Hooker, I wasn't in hell expecting that. Who else fucking knows?" He laid the bottle back on the table.

"You, Gran, Sookie and Bill. You cannot tell anyone though please, I trust you Lafayette with this secret so please don't break this trust." I begged holding his hands.

"Sure, what the fuck is up with you Stackhouse's, I thought Tara's mom was a crazy motherfucker."

I laughed and took the towel off my head. After an hour it dried, there were a lot of turquoise streaks in it. It actually went well with my pale blonde hair; it was the change that I needed, it looked really good as well, even Lafayette loved it.

I got home quite late and got ready for the Descendents of the Glorious Dead meeting. I went there and met a lot of people I've never met before, I wasn't sure what to make of them all but I was still polite and smiled. Everyone kept staring at my blue hair and by the look on their faces thought I was Satan's child. Sam, Sookie and Gran liked it though, I even think Bill did.

After the meeting, I went to Merlotte's with everyone waiting for Sookie and Sam to get back from their 'Coffee' but more like date if you ask me.

Three rednecks were sitting in a booth acting like pricks. They sent back their Burgers saying it had aids or something, I wasn't going to let them talk about Lafayette like that so I walked up to their booth.

"Is there a problem here lads?"

They looked me up and down and laughed.

"You're the new Stackhouse! What the fuck is with the Blue hair and tattoos? Girls aren't supposed to do that sort of shit! I mean have you heard of a dress?" The other rednecks laughed at his joke. I joined in with my fakest laugh.

"Well, gentlemen aren't supposed to be fat, ugly rednecks who think they own the place. I mean I would gladly like to take this outside and fuck you all up at once." I said leaning towards them.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, and then before I knew it, a plate slammed on the table, I looked up to see Lafayette.

"Who ordered the hamburger with aids?" he asked the red necks.

They all laughed.

"I ordered the hamburger deluxe." One of them replied.

"In this restaurant, a hamburger deluxe comes with French fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo and AIDS! Do anyone got a problem with that?" He asked catching everyone's attention.

"Yeah, I'm an American and I got a say in who makes my food." Replied the same redneck.

"Well baby, it's too late for that. Faggots been breeding your cows, raising your chickens, even brewing your beer before I walked my sexy ass up in this mother fucker. Everything on your god damn table got aids."

I couldn't help but smile.

_This was going to be fun._

"Well you still aint making me eat no aids burger."

Lafayette leaned forward.

"Well, all you gotta do is say 'hold the aids'. Here,"

He then licked the hamburger bun.

"Eat it." and shoved it in his face.

The other two red necks got up. Before they could touch Lafayette I elbowed the first red neck and punched the other one. Lafayette already took care of the redneck with the goby mouth.

"Bitch you come in my house and you eat the food the way I fucking make it!" Lafayette then grabbed the plate.

"Do you understand me?" He threw the plate at the red neck then snapped his fingers.

"Tip yo waitress." He said and then turned to me.

He smiled and gave me a wink. I gave him a high five.

"I come in here for a drink and I somehow end up sticking up for you." I joked.

He motioned me to go with him and as we were walking to the kitchen Jason gave us high fives.

"You alright? Those were the biggest fucking idiots I have ever met." I said sitting down on the little stool in the kitchen.

"Bitch please; you get worst mother fuckers here in Bon Temps."

Sookie finally came back and me drove back home. I kept asking about Sam but she gave nothing away. We walked through front door and went into the kitchen to see the most horrible thing we could ever see.

Our grandmother was lying in a pool of her own blood. Me and Sookie just stared at her body. Sookie fell to her knees, I couldn't move. There was blood everywhere.

Suddenly, hands grabbed Sookie and spun her around. I turned around to see Bill.

"Sookie, Aurora are you alright?"

Me and Sookie just stared at him not knowing what to do.

Bill hugged Sookie; I just sat down next to Grans body feeling sick. I felt something wet beneath my hands to see my hands were covered in her blood.

I heard footsteps, and in a blink of an eye Bill was in the living room pinning Sam against a wall. Me and Sookie ran behind Bill.

"Get your fucking hands off me." He said barely breathing.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Bill.

"I was making sure the girls got home safe, the door was open. What are you doing here?" Asked Sam

"It's okay Bill, let him go." I said worrying about Sam.

"Aurora?" Sam then looked down at my hands then to Sookie knees.

"What happened?" He asked.

After that we rung the police.

Me and Sookie refused to leave the house, after Mike Spencer removed Grans body, me and Sookie began scrubbing up Grans blood. I looked up at Sookie who was on the urge of a brake down.

"Sookie, I'll finish up. You go upstairs and clean yourself off." I said looking into her sad brown eyes.

She just nodded and went upstairs. After I cleaned up all the blood I went upstairs and had a shower, all I could do is cry. I didn't want anyone else to see me cry, I didn't want anyone to see that I was weak.


	8. Gran's Pie

_There was blood everywhere, the remains of my gorgeous white dress was stained with blood. Then at that moment I saw my mothers body there, lifeless. I ran to her and held her lifeless body._

"_Mommy, mommy please wake up, I need you. I can't do anything without you, please." I sobbed._

_I sat there for what seemed like hours crying whilst holding my mother. I suddenly felt a presence and looked up._

_A hand extended gesturing for me to take it but I just sat there. For some reason he was hiding in the shadows so I couldn't see his face._

"_I won't hurt you child, me and my friends are here to help you." The voice said._

_I nodded and took the hand._

I woke up in bed, sweat running down my face.

_I need to go out somewhere, I need to be outside, I don't care if it's fucking dark I can't stay here._

I got changed into some denim shorts and a baggy white top. I stared outside the window and looked at the night.

_Everything's so peaceful; it's somewhere I can escape._

I jumped out of my window to the tree branch that belonged to the tree next to my window. When I hit the ground I ran and kept running until I was in the middle of the woods. I stood there for god knows how long and just took in all the fresh air, I felt… peaceful at that moment.

I suddenly heard footsteps and without hesitation I took my dagger out of my boot.

"Well, hello there."

I turned around to see Eric Northman.

I didn't want any of his bullshit right now. "What the fuck are you doing here? Don't you have a Vampire bar to run?"

"Is that how you treat everyone? No wonder you're out here all alone. I am looking for Bill but it seems he isn't in, pity really I wanted to see him before I had to leave for… business purposes."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Do you know where he is?"

I began to walk back to the house.

"How the fuck should I know? I'm not his keeper."

Eric suddenly flashed in front me, I stood still. He walked closer to me and began to play with a lock of my hair, analysing it.

"Well, this is different. But I quite like it."

He released the lock of hair and looked down at my hand which was holding the dagger.

"Now, what toy do you have here." He asked about to take it from me. I quickly slipped it back in my boot and looked into his eyes.

"None of your business, I've had a pretty shitty day so I don't need any of this bullshit and I'm definitely not going to stay here gossiping to you so, bye."

With that I jogged back to the house and climbed back into my window. I layed in bed and eventually fell asleep.

**The next morning.**

Sookie literally had the whole neighbourhood over in honour of Gran. I know none of these fuckers cared for Gran they all wanted a bit of gossip.

"Maxine Fortenberry you put that pie down right now!" I heard Sookie scream from the kitchen, I immediately ran to her.

Sookie took the pie out of her hands.

"This is Grans pie!" She yelled. Everyone looked at Sookie like if she was crazy.

"I'm sorry; I was just making some room." Maxine explained.

Tara walked up to Sookie leading her upstairs.

"Ya'll excuse us, I need Sookie upstairs." Tara said to the visitors.

I looked at everyone who was staring at me. I punched the kitchen table with rage, a number of people flinched.

"Everyone get the fuck out!" I yelled.

I looked up to see people just standing at me with a scared expression.

"Are you lot fucking deaf or just stupid? I said get the fuck out!"

Everyone walked out the door as fast as they could, except Sam. He walked up to me; I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up.

"Sam that's goes for you too, I don't give a fuck if you and Sookie have a little fling going on, I want you out of this fucking house!" I yelled at him. At that moment I didn't care if he was my boss, I didn't want him here.

After Sam walked out the door Jason burst through it running upstairs. By the time I made my way upstairs Tara was yelling at him and shoving him out of the room, he ran back down the stairs and I followed.

"What did you do?" I yelled, he turned around to face me.

"It's none of your fucking business! Your hardly apart of this family, you've been here for two minutes and you think you loved Gran, its fucking pathetic."

I couldn't hold in my rage, I punched him in the nose and he fell to the ground. He looked up and held on to his bloody nose.

"Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare! I loved Gran with all my heart; she was there for me when I had nothing! She took me in when no one wanted me! You have no fucking idea how I felt about her! Where the fuck was you when me and Sookie found her in the kitchen lying in a pool of her own blood?"

"Please stop." He begged.

"You were fucking some mindless whore!" I continued.

"You know what? I tried my best with you but you don't care about Sookie at this moment, you care about the next girl your going to fuck!" I yelled and stormed into the house.

Suddenly a plate went flying against the wall and smashed to the ground.

_I need to stay in control of my powers and calm down._

I slowed down my breathing and went upstairs to a crying Sookie, Lafayette and Tara was trying to comfort her.

"She needs to rest" announced Tara. I nodded and we went down stairs and ate the leftovers while Sookie slept.

**I hope you liked this Chapter **** please review!**


	9. Not My Day

**Thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews ^^!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

I woke up on Lafayette's trailer remembering the last two days Gran's funeral, it wasn't the most peaceful funeral I've been to and trust me, I've been to a lot. Jason invited Uncle Bartlett which cause a bit of drama on my behalf…

**Flashback-**

I stormed up to him furious, his obviously aggravated Sookie and caused her to scream at everyone. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me from behind, obviously making sure I don't reach to the old man in a wheel chair.

"Get the fuck off me! I don't care if his in a wheel chair, I'll slit his throat!" I struggled against the arms wrapped around me.

"Bitch, calm the fuck down." I heard Lafayette whisper from behind me.

**End of Flashback.**

It also turns out Sookie finally lost her virginity to Mr William Compton, what a surprise. Then not to far after his little buddies showed up at Merlotte's.

**Flashback**

"Get us three Tru Bloods." One of three vampire ordered Sam.

"Ya'll need to go somewhere else; this is a family place, locals only." Replied Sam.

"Well, were the new locals."

"My place, my rules." Said Sam trying to stay in control of the situation.

"Discrimination against vampires is punishable by law in the great state of Louisiana. Personally, I don't give a fuck but I am thirsty." Said the same vampire.

"Well you are not welcome here." I said standing next to Sam.

The female vampire laughed whilst stroking some poor man.

"That shit only works in a private home."

My attention went back to the first vampire who looked at Sookie.

"How nice to see you again Sookie. You are looking delectable as always."

"Sook, you know them?" I asked walking my way towards Sookie this time.

"We've met." She simply replied.

"Well, well. It looks like little miss hold out has given up the goods. Brava, did he leave enough for the rest of us?" asked the vampire inspecting her neck.

"I am his."

"Well, he is not here, is he? And while Bill is away Malcolm will always play." He then showed his fangs.

"Don't think she will have anything to do with you, I'm sure you guys were trash when you were alive but now your just dead trash." I said while shoving him.

"I'm going to drain you so slowly; you're going to beg me to kill you."

Sam grabbed one of the cues from the pool table and snapped it in half over his knee.

"You are a dead man." The vampire said looking at Sam.

"Maybe, but I'm taking one of ya'll with me." Said Sam then he charged at the vampire.

The bald vampire flashed in front of him and threw Sam's 'stake' away and then pinned him against the bar. He muttered something into Sam's ear.

I raised my hand and the stake which was stuck in the wall flew to my hand. I stood behind the bald vampire and lightly pressed the stake against his back.

"Get your fucking hands off him." I commanded.

Before I could stake the bastard, Bill flashed into Merlotte's.

"Stop this! Now."

Then Bill came to the rescue and got them out of there, leaving my big sister broken hearted.

Later on, Bill's buddies were roasted. We thought Bill was for a few hours as well, poor Sookie. But he made it up to her, like really made it up to her.

**End of flashback.**

Around 8 I went back home and got changed into my Merlotte's uniform. Today I wanted to go to work; I needed to get my mind of everything.

We were busy today and I wasn't doing so well…

"Um, Arlene? What's the change?" I asked looking at the things the customer ordered. I was never good at maths at all, I always got really confused.

"It's 6 dollars honey. Can I ask why you're a waitress if you aint no good at maths?"

I looked at her feeling embarrassed.

"I need the money like everyone else." I simply replied.

"Well, maybe you should get another job on the side, something you're good at."

At that moment I looked up to see Eric Northman, Pam and Bill come through Merlotte's doors.

"Fuck." I muttered.

Sookie went and seated them in a booth. She was speaking to them for a while.

_I wonder what their talking about? Should I go over there and- _

"Rory, those guys need to be seated over there and they are in your area." Said Sam interrupting my trail of thought.

I looked up to see the three rednecks that we're giving Lafayette trouble the other night.

_Today is not my day…_

I walked up to them and welcomed them. I then turned around about to seat them when one of them slapped my ass.

The whole place went silent and everyone watched.

"Oh shit, he touched the ghetto blaster, his a fucking dead man." I heard Lafayette say whilst staring at the whole scene.

I put on my best fake smile and turned around slowly to the laughing rednecks. I knew which one did it, the one with blonde curly hair. I pinned him against a wall and got a handful of his croch and squeezed. Hard.

"I swear if you ever lay a finger on me again I will personally rip these babies off and shove them down your fucking throat! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, please let go." He whimpered.

"All righty then." I then let go and wiped my hand on his jacket. I escorted them to their seats and when I asked for their order they seemed a little… intimidated.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Sam.

"Rory you can take a break now."

I sighed and walked behind the bar as everyone went back to their meals. I sat on Tara's chair and I placed my feet up on the bar. I was getting kinda bored so I started reading one of the car magazine's Sam keeps behind here.

I heard someone clear their throat in front of me, I then looked up.

"Eric needs our assistance." Announced Bill.

"And he can't ask for my assistance himself because…"

"He will know what the answer is. I thought you might want to go as well since Sookie has to do a job for him, he thinks you're like her."

I sighed and placed the magazine back where I found it.

"You know me so well Billy. Can I at least get changed?"

He nodded in reply.

After I got changed into my black skinny jeans, black tank top and leather jacket. Me, Sookie and Bill drove to Fangtasia.

"Pam, Long Shadow and I are partners of this club. We recently noticed sixteen thousand dollars has gone missing from our books. Bruce is our accountant, perhaps you can start listening to him." Eric announce while we were all seated in his club.

"He isn't saying anything." Said Sookie looking at the poor man opposite her.

"Don't be coy. It's humbling enough to turn to a human for assistance."

"We know what you can do." Eric continued.

"And I know what you can do to. Why don't you just glamour him?" asked Sookie.

"Don't you think we've tried that? I have tried everything before summoning you and Aurora. So, it would be a great favour to me and to Mr Compton if you would help us."

"If she finds out who did it, then what?" I asked.

"We'll turn that authority to the police and let them handle it from there." Replied Long Shadow.

I laughed.

"Hundreds of years old and your still a shit liar, come on." I then turned to Eric.

"We will make you a deal, if you promise to hand the person who did this to the police, me and Sook will agree to help you anytime you want." I said then looked at Sookie who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, why not?" asked Eric looking amused. Sookie then took Bruce's hand and began to listen.

"Bruce, its okay. Take a deep breath." Said Sookie calming him down.

I sighed and looked into Bruce's eyes, "Did you steal that money?"

"No! no! I didn't! You gotta believe me!" He said.

"Well, do you know who did?" I asked.

"No." he replied.

"He's telling the truth." Announced Sookie.

"You trust skinny humans with crazy hair to clear the fat one?" Asked Long Shadow.

Eric then looked at me and Sookie.

"Bring the next one in." He ordered.

They removed him and Pam brought a skinny blonde through.

"This is the last of our humans." She announced.

Before the blonde sat down I took her cigarette from her hand and began smoking it. Sookie raised an eye brow at me, I immediately put it out.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Sookie began questioning her.

"She didn't do it but she knew who did." announced Sookie.

"What? Fuck you." Ginger said obviously getting annoyed.

"Who? Who's going to kill you? Ginger, honey. Whats his name?" Asked sookie.

"It's blank, like her memory's been erased." Continued Sookie.

"That's because she's been glamoured by a vampire." I announced.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Long Shadow jump from over the bar and lunge himself at Sookie. Right before he was going to bite her, I jumped on him from behind, reached for my dagger in my boot and then stabbed him in the neck. He growled and threw me against a wall. I glanced up to see Bill stabbing a stake through his heart, the vampire exploded and horrible bloody goo was all over Sookie.

Eric flashed in front of me, obviously pissed off.

"Who are you and who sent you?"


	10. The Ugly Truth

**Sorry about the chapters being the same. That's my fault ^^.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Who are you and who sent you?"

_Pfft, he was trying to glamour me. I have no idea how he could concentrate enough to glamour someone, with ginger screaming her head off._

"What the hell? Give me a minute, I've got a headache." I said whilst rubbing my head. I looked around realising Sookie disappeared.

I looked at my fingers realising there was blood on them. I stood up and looked at my reflection from one of the mirrors on the wall. Thank god it was just a small cut on my forehead, I then turned to Eric.

"Don't worry Northman we will be out of your hair as soon as Sook is finished up."

"You will not leave until I say so. Who sent you?" His stunning face was inches away from mine.

"His right." I turned my head to see Sookie in a black latex dress.

"Are you serious Sook? I've been saving you ever since we met, I'd appreciate it if you were a little more thankful."

"I will be thankful when I find out how do you know how to do the things you do? I'm scared of you Aurora, I don't know you. Gran was the only one who knew anything about and I trusted her but now that she's gone I don't know what to believe. Tell me who you are please." Her big brown eyes made me feel guilty.

"Not in front of these people Sookie."

She walked over to me. "I need to know now, let me go through your mind. What's so bad that you hiding from everyone?"

I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs, Sookie then sat opposite me. She held my hands and told me to drop my shields. I felt all the vampires watching us but I did as she asked.

Our hands began to shake. Bill suddenly was behind Sookie looking worried.

"Get your fucking hands off me! I'll hurt you! Help!" Screamed Sookie as if she was in a bad dream.

"Mommy, I need you please." She continued. A tear rolled down my cheek as she was re living my memories.

"Aurora, stop it now! It's hurting her!" yelled Bill. I released her hands as fast as I could then suddenly she went flying into a wall taking Bill with her. Sookie stared at me with a confused expression, she walked over to me and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my god, I got glimpses of you. I couldn't get all the information though it was like there was this black wall blocking me from getting access to everything." Tears kept rolling down my cheeks; I looked up at my sister.

"Fine, you want to know everything about me? Then here it goes,"

"My name is Aurora Alexandria Daniels. I am 21 years old, my Foster mother was Felicity Victoria Daniels, she was a witch and worked for vampires by killing other vampires they wanted them assassinated for business reasons most of the time. She trained me and how to use my power at a young age, so that I was able to look after myself and maybe carry on the tradition. When I was 15 she met a man called Grant Wilson, he was a big business man and was rich, what could be better right? Well, it turned out he was a sick bastard and he ra-"

"Stop it! I know I saw it!" Screamed Sookie wanting me to stop.

"He did horrible things to me whenever he had the chance. so, one night he decided to come up to my room before I was going to go out shopping with my mom. I couldn't move during it, I was petrified. But when he stopped, I killed him. I got the dagger from underneath my pillow and kept stabbing him until I heard a noise coming from downstairs."

I took a deep breath.

"I ran downstairs to see my mother lying in a pool of her own blood, someone was sent to kill her because of what she did as a job, she was too much of a threat. There were two werewolves and two vampires. They attacked me, they tried to kill me but they didn't. They were suddenly dead, this person killed them. I don't know how, I can't remember, I've tried to remember, but I can't. After they were killed I was left with bad wounds but I remember someone saving me. After the attack my mother's best friend who was also a witch trained me further until I came back to Bon Temps."

"Do you know who your Birth mother is?" I looked up to see Eric blue eyes looking at me.

"No, I've never met her."

"Aurora, honey. I am so sorry, I was just scared." Sookie began to cry.

"Its fine, can we just get out of this place?"


	11. Long Day

**Hi everyone!**

**I know it's been a while, sorry! I've been really busy. **

**My DP is now of Aurora, well, it's edited (I tried my best and yes, I know it isn't great but I tried.) and if you go on my profile there's a link to a little collage of Aurora/Gemma Ward.**

**The model that I based her appearance off is Gemma Ward. She's a Model/Actress. I personally think she's stunning but if any of you disagree or imagine Aurora as another Celebrity/ model, I would love to know.**

**This is quite short so sorry but I will update as soon as possible and get to the good parts, I promise. **

Everything between me and Sookie was awkward. But I forgave her and she knew it, I think. I tried speaking to her like normal but you could see all the guilt in her eyes which made me feel fucking guilty. I don't care about all the vampires hearing all my secret if I'm honest. They're vampires. They have seen worst and done worst; I know that for a fact. Sookie doesn't though and she needs to know considering she's dating one. But I've tried to forget everything what happened, I don't have time to deal with those kinds of feelings.

Working at Merlotte's is so peaceful compared to yesterday, I just love working at Merlotte's at the moment, it's like my own personal chill out place. Well, I wouldn't go that far actually, it is work after all.

I walked into the kitchen obviously pissed off.

"That bitch wants her burger and fries." I told Lafayette grabbing my bottle of water which always gave me an excuse to go into the kitchen and talk to Lafayette. He knew who I was talking about straight away, it was fucking Hoyt's mum.

_How can she raise such a sweet lad? I mean, she's a fucking bitch._

"Someone isn't happy. Hooker you want me to give her a little surprise." Said Lafayette with a little wink.

I nodded in reply and drank some of my water. I watched as he began making her food, he added some very hot peppers that he always had in the kitchen.

He handed the plate of food. I walked over to her table and slammed her plate in front of her.

"Excuse me; I expect more manners from someone I am paying to deliver my food." She said trying to act all high maintenance in front of the other women she was sitting with.

I sighed.

"You will get more manners when you give me some in return. Do you honestly think I'm going to take your shit? I mean I've seen dog shit more polite than you."

She looked at me with a very surprised and furious expression, I simply smiled at her.

"Are you always this rude to everyone? I am very surprised people still visit this restaurant."

I turned around to see Eric Northman with a smirk on his face.

"Sookie's in the back Northman."

"Bill is already speaking to Sookie, and I want to speak to you outside. Privately."

I agreed and we silently walked to the parking lot.

"What are you?" He asked looking curious.

"I was hoping you fangers could tell me, 'Cos I don't know."

He stepped closer till our bodies were almost touching and looked deep into my eyes.

"You have the same smell as Sookie but yours has a mix of a smell that reminds me of darkness."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Darkness? Seriously? How the hell does that work?"

He shrugged in reply. I asked him about Bill, hoping he wouldn't get punished too badly but Eric didn't give anything away.

I drove home suddenly feeling tired, I really couldn't wait to go to bed. As I got out of my car, I heard something in the bushes. I went into a fighting stance, following my instincts.

Suddenly, a border collie emerged from the darkness. I smiled and began to pet it.

"Hey boy, you scared me for a minute. I'm too tired to take you back to Merlotte's, so why don't you stay with me tonight? Since Sookie is staying at Bill's I don't want to be alone, okay?"

The dog barked in reply. I led him up to my room and began to undress.

"You know you need a name, since I don't know what Sam calls you, how about Dean?"

The dog just looked at me.

"Dean the dog, I think I like it!"

I began taking my shorts off when I noticed Dean looking away.

"Look at you looking away, such a gentlemen, and trust me, there aren't many of those around."

The dog kept looking away. I knew he felt uncomfortable so I went into bed and threw the covers over me. I began to pat the spot next to me.

"Come on boy, I'm not having you sleep on the cold floor while I'm all warm."

The dog jumped up on the bed and I relaxed in bed falling asleep.


	12. My Boss Is A Shifter

**Sorry it's really late but I hope you like this chapter! **

**Another big thank for all those lovely reviews, I cant wait to write the next chapter as Aurora gets to meet Jessica. I will try and upload it as soon as possible.**

I woke up in the middle of the night because I felt something heavy on my feet, at first I thought it was dean, but then I remembered Dean wasn't that big.

I immediately sat up right to see a naked Sam Merlotte at the end of my bed. I screamed as loud as I could which woke him up. He sat up right which revealed more than I wanted to see from my boss, I covered my eyes with my hands.

"I can explain." He stammered. "You see, I'm a-"

"Sam, you're not the first shifter I met. Just put some friggin' clothes on!" I then felt him get off the bed.

"Okay, you can look." He announced 2 minutes later. I uncovered my eyes to see he was wearing my pink fluffy night gown. I would of found it really funny in other circumstances but I was too pissed off to find it funny.

"I can't believe you! You have to be the weirdest boss I have ever had, correct that actually, you're my first boss. But you've still really pissed me off." I then stormed downstairs; I was shortly followed by my shifter boss.

I opened the front door and then turned around.

"Why are you here anyways? Or is this your little hobby to shift into a dog and sleep with your waitresses?"

"I'm here to see Sookie, I was worried about her. I thought if I stayed here she would eventually get home." He explained. But I could tell he was still hiding something.

_Who am I to come between Sookie and her men?_

"Okay, whatever Sammy. She's at Bill's so..."

"Aurora, you got to stop pushing people away."

_Great, now Sam can shift into a councillor._

He then shifted into dean and went running to Bill's. I sighed and closed the door. I walked to the kitchen suddenly not knowing what to do until I saw a note on the fridge.

_Aurora,_

_Don't forget tonight is Arlene and Renee's engagement party, I got you a dress and it should be in your wardrobe._

_Love, _

_Sookie_

I got changed into my dress which was a turquoise summer dress and was mid-thigh length; I wore it with my usual boots and drove to Merlotte's.

The party was kind of nice, well; it was the average party with lots of booze. But I was happy for Arlene she deserved a nice guy not that I knew Renee too well.

I found my way to the food table and helped myself. Who knew the food was going to be so nice?

I then turned around to see Sam and Sookie dancing, I think they were having an argument. My theory was right when Sam stormed off; I then stepped in front of him and took his hand.

"Let's dance cowboy." I looked into his eyes which made it obvious he didn't want to but I still made him dance with me. I grabbed his hands and put them around my hips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So, how did Sook take the news?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"She's pissed off that I lied to her."

"Well, um. I think she will cool off and understand why you kept it a secret; I mean me and Sook we don't really give two shits about what people think of us. Look at me, I have blue hair and I might as well be a piece of paper with the amount of ink on me." I saw him smile.

"Well, I think you're beautiful and I like this side of you way more."

I raised an eyebrow. "What side?"

"The funny and kind side, it suits your beauty a lot more."

I laughed.

"How much have you had to drink? Look, I'm sorry for being a Class A bitch but I didn't know who to trust, you know? So, I'm sorry." I then pecked his cheek and walked over to Sookie.

She was like a zombie she was just sitting down with her arms crossed. I didn't even think she knew I was here.

"It's okay Sook; you don't have to talk to me. I swear I can get more of a conversation out of them burgers over there."

She then looked at me.

"I'm sorry," She then looked me up and down. "Oh wow, your dress looks beautiful. I thought it would suit your hair so I got it."

"Thanks. Look, let's cut the crap. Sam's a shifter, why are you pissed at him? And before you start going ape shit on me I found out tonight as well."

"He lied to me, he should have trusted me, he should have-"

"Maybe it wasn't about trust; maybe it was about you seeing him differently. Shifters are like wolves they like travelling in packs, with their family. Sam doesn't have that luxury so maybe you should give him a break."

At that moment Arlene walked over.

"Honey, you seen Sam? We run out of ice."

Sookie grabbed the bucket.

"I'll get it; need a break from all this anyhow."

She then stormed off. Arlene looked at Sookie while she walked away.

"Well thanks for having such a great time at my party!" She then adjusted her dress and went to get herself another drink.

After 2 minutes of sitting there, I felt something really bad was happening like at the pit of my stomach.

"Sookie." I got up and walked into Merlotte's, it was dark, and all the lights were out. Suddenly, Sookie came ran into me from the shadows. She was obviously scared.

"Sookie, it's me. What's wrong?"

"He- His in here. He almost-"

"Ssh." I heard something from the kitchen. I got my dagger from my boot.

"Do you always have to carry around that freaking thing?" Asked Sookie.

"You rather I didn't at a time like this?" I slowly started to walk to the kitchen when I felt a hand on my arm.

"No, no. please don't leave me." I thought she was going to cry so I hugged her as tight as I could.

Before we went home I filled Sam in on what happened. Sam agreed to look after her until I spoke to Eric about it hoping to find out some stuff.

When I got to the bar it was empty, except for ginger. Did you know how annoying her voice can get?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Asked Ginger.

"Fuck off; I'm here to see Eric. I know his coming tomorrow night so I'm sleeping here, and if you have a problem with that, well, I really don't give a shit."

She was silent after that. I walked into Eric's office and lay down on his couch and fell asleep.


	13. New Body?

"Aurora, Auroraa!"

What a nice way to wake up, to gingers voice. Yaaay.

I rolled over to face her.

"What do you want?" Then I suddenly remembered where I was.

I sat up straight. "Fuck! How long have I been out?" I asked the skinny blonde.

"Um, A few hours, actually honey its pretty late. It's 5."

I've been out for that long? Fuck. I got up and went through my bag, searching for my phone. When I found it, it immediately started ringing, it was Sookie.

"Hello?"

"Aurora, it's me. You know that girl I saw? Well, it turns out she was a waitress at this pie place and she was a-"

"fang banger?"

"Yeah, and she was murdered, choked to death. Her brother went suspiciously missing shortly after. His name is Drew Marshall." Sookie began filling me in on plenty of stuff to start the investigation with by the time the phone call was over.

I completely ignored the fact ginger was in the room. I went to my car to get the spare clothes out that I always kept in there. To be honest, it was the usual tank top and jeans but on special occasions I had fancy stuff in there, but those were really special occasions.

After an hour or so waiting for Mr. Northman to get back I got kinda bored so decided to look around and see what I could find. I was on his computer getting really bored until I found something that caught my eye, a file about me.

This had nearly everything about me, birth place, age, pictures, what good grades I got, you name it. But there was nothing really suspicious until I found my moms folder but hers had nothing special in it either. I knew witches were good at hiding their identity but damn, this was freaking amazing. I never knew how they were so good at hiding what they truly did. Maybe one day I'll find out.

I then heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Eric. I leaned back in his chair and placed my feet on his desk. I then suddenly realised that Fangtasia was open, I didn't notice the music until now though. But god! He looked freaking sexy, no way was I sorry for thinking that. If he wasn't such a douche Iwould probably be doing him on his desk right now.

"Did you plan on telling me you had a file of me?" I asked trying to annoy him as much as possible. He irritates me so why can't the feeling be mutual?

"You know I'm never one for surprises but I do enjoy this little surprise. I was waiting for you." He said as he walked over. Oh come on! he even walked like a sex god!

"Oh please Northman, I never mix business with pleasure." Okay, maybe that was kinda a lie but he didn't have to know about any of that.

He just stood there looking at me. I think he wanted me out of his sit but if he thought I was going to move then he was delusional. It was comfy.

I cleared my throat.

"I don't know if you know this but there's been murders going on in Bon Temps and I think the next victim is Sookie, he was after her at Merlottes and we found a lead so far. His names Drew Marshall, his sister was one of the victims but he shortly disappeared afterwards under suspicious circumstances."

"And why can't you find this information yourself?" He asked obviously not really caring about petty human murders, to be honest I wouldn't usually care either but if my sisters involved, then I care.

"Because the connections I do have are in England and I don't think I have time to send them a little e-mail asking for their number and to find out where this Drew Marshall is."

He was about to say something until Bill and a teenage red head came through the door. Oh shit, they made him make a vampire, I just know it. Before Bill could start complaining about her I cut in.

"Oh no, Sookie is going to rip off your dead balls and feed them to Mr. Giant over here. You made a freaking vampire? Seriously Bill? Can we pretend that I wasn't here? 'Cause I don't wanna get into your shit." He looked at me as if he was surprised I was here.

Eric leaned against his desk.

"Bill, She's your punishment not mine. What am I supposed to with her?" Asked Northman.

"Excuse me; I can hear you Mr. Rude." I looked at the red head that was leaning against the door; I couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"I don't know what you guys think of her, but I love her, what's her name?" I asked intrigued by the teen. Hey, she was probably the only vampire I could get to know, 'cause it wouldn't be like a history lesson when she tells me her life it will sound like a normal teenager.

"I wanna go to the bar; I wanna be one of those dancers. I'm hungry." She whined.

"She wont listen to me, it will take more time then I have to teach her obedience." Said Bill who was getting a bit pissy about the whole situation.

"I don't obey nobody those days are over." Said his new little new born. Hehe, Bill was getting owned.

"You can't handle one little girl Bill? New borns can be like this," Eric patted Bill on the shoulder "man up my friend, she isn't even one day old."

"That is not the issue." Argued Bill.

"You want to stay with your maker, don't you?" Eric asked her.

"No, his a dick. Dick, dick, dick!"

Eric laughed, I couldn't help but smile. She then looked at Eric flirtatiously and I couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. Okay, no! I can think his fucking amazingly hot but jealousy isn't part of the package.

"You're cute. Can I sit on your lap?" She asked him. Okay, I didn't want to feel this way.

"No." Answered a smirking Eric.

"Why? Nobody lets me have any fun, fuckers!"

"Sit down and shut up," Eric commanded "close the door." She obeyed to all of his commands like a little dog.

"See, you have to be tough with them or they'll walk all over you." Explained Eric to Bill.

I got up and walked over to the red head. She looked at me with an expression that said 'Why has she got blue hair and who the fuck is she?'

"Damn, Sookie's going to be pissed about this one."

"Who the fuck is Sookie?" The teen asked, okay, I knew she had a right to be pissed off but no need to take it out on the only person who was being nice to her. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"My big sister and Billy's girlfriend."

"So, you're like what? My new aunt?" She asked with a glint of hope.

"Um, sure? I'm Rory." I introduced myself, she smiled.

"I'm Jessica." This aunt thing makes me feel old and I'm only 21!

After a few minutes of talking to her we got on really well. I was really worried about her though, especially leaving her with Eric. Bill decided to walk me to my car.

I turned to face him.

"You do know how she's going to react, right?" he nodded obviously ashamed about the whole thing, he then, in a blink of an eye disappeared.

Stupid vampire speed, why can't he just say sorry like a normal human being?

As I unlocked my car I suddenly heard a noise. I looked out into the night and was sure I saw a figure.

Then suddenly I felt nothing but pain like if my life force was slowly and painfully getting drained. Geez, why can't someone just stab me or something?

I fell to the ground knowing I was going to die and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Then slowly I couldn't feel anything.

**Olivia's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could, I could feel her body slowly dying and then I felt nothing. I kept running till I saw her body near a car. I bent down and touched her lifeless body.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" I shouted knowing I could be too late. I placed one of my hands on her forehead then the other on her stomach.

'_The spirit that shall not be lost shall always be free,_

_As I call her true body to thee, _

_Take away this human shell,_

_Hoping her true body hasn't fell, _

_Giver her true nature freedom,_

_As you listen to this witches wisdom.' _

I closed my eyes and began to feel the magic working. Then suddenly her body came back to life, but the person I saw struggling to breathe wasn't the girl I saw dead. Of course, it was the same girl just a totally different appearance, like completely. I mean, she had brown hair, but her body shape was the same it's just her face and hair, she was so beautiful. I couldn't explain it.

**Aurora's P.O.V.**

When I finally was able to breathe again I sat on the ground. I felt really weird like a burning sensation all through my body. I looked down at my arms to see no Tattoo's. What. The. Fuck.

I turned to see Olivia, my best friend. Who I haven't seen since I was in England. She's here? With me? Um, if this a dream I would like to wake up now.

"What happened? I feel different, I- there's something wrong with me." She looked at me with guilt written all over her face.

"I'm so sorry Aurora, your mother saw this coming, I was the one that came and saved you. She said in the letter that she saw me save you, but I didn't know this would happen." She explained with her British accent as strong as mine. I looked at her confused.

What the hell is going on? She just kept looking at me. Did I have something on my face?

I stood up and looked at the reflection against my car window. The girl who looked back at me wasn't me, but a beautiful brunette. I looked behind me hoping to see someone behind me but nothing. I turned back to the reflection realising the brunette was me.

"Holy shi-"

**I'm so sorry it's late again but I hope you like this chapter! And if you go on my profile you get to see pictures of Aurora's new appearance and pictures of Olivia, enjoy! And thank you!**


	14. The Killer

"Okay… just calm down." Said Olivia, hoping to calm me down.

"Calm down? Freaking calm down? Olivia, I don't think you've noticed but I look completely different. Well, saying that I still have the same body shape," I then looked down my top. "Oh, come on! Couldn't you of given me a body with bigger tits? That would've been great!" I was right though, I've always had small boobs, it aint fair! I want a bigger rack!

Olivia couldn't help but fidget. I looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

... waiting...

"I'll explain on the ride home."

We then got in my car and began our journey back to home. I kinda kept nagging her to tell me, I really wanted to know!

"Okay, your mum was a very strong witch, everyone knew that. But what everyone didn't know is that she wrote a journal for me and some kind of witchy looking book for you," I took my eyes of the road for a second and looked at her doubtfully. When the hell did mum have time for that? she barely had time to go to my shows, forget about writing a freaking book.

"Wait, I'm not done. She had visions of certain events of your life that she wanted to change so she wrote about the visions in a journal; it had everything the time, date, even place of the visions. She even made sure that the only people that could open it was the person it belonged to, she had like some identification spell on them."

My hands tightened round the steering wheel. Mum knew something was going to happen and she kept it all secret. But I knew she did it to proctect me

"She said in the journal that I was not to tell anyone that you were in danger, I had to look after you on my own. People are after you Rory, I don't know who and by the looks of things neither did your mum. She said that today I had to save you, doing that spell will make it harder for people to find you, that-"

Before Olivia could carry on I interrupted.

"So mum made me a new body?" Well, it turns out I am a even bigger freak show, yaay!

"That's the thing Rory; you're not in a new body. You're in your original body, the one you were born in. when you were a baby; you were like given an extra layer of skin, and that extra layer made you more human. It changed your appearance completely but the body your in now is your own. No spell, but yours and the body you are in now holds your powers. And it gets freakier, get this, every human that you know or have ever met thinks that you've looked liked this ever since they met you but with supernatural beings it's completely opposite."

"She said all this in your journal?" I asked "Wait, where's my book thing?" what can I say? I wanted my book!

Olivia sighed and stared out of her window. Uh oh.. This ain't going to be good.

"Yeah, it did and I'll give it to you when we stop at yours, you'll have to read it in private."

The rest of the car journey home was silent and right when I was outside the house, I remembered something, how the fuck is Sookie going to react to this?

I told Olivia to wait in the car. She gave me the book which was really thick and old looking might I add. It looked like that witch book out of that TV show... what was it? Um... Charmed! That's it! except this one on the outside is all black and leathery.

When I got into my room I laid the book on the bed and sat down. I took in a deep breath not knowing what I would find in this book. I opened the book and the first thing I saw was an envelope with my name on it, without hesitation I opened it.

_My darling daughter Aurora,_

_I know if you're reading this that means I am gone. I am sorry for leaving you darling but it is my time. Aurora, you have great power, you need to be careful because they are after you, I can't tell you anything else. Hopefully you are in your true form by now, there is an amulet in the middle of this book which will help you with the balance between good & evil and will also help you with your powers. But even I don't know how much of your powers you have released; only you hold the answer to that. _

_Remember, you are the thing that's most precious to me and I will always be protecting you._

_Love,_

_Your mother._

I felt a tear role down my cheek. I turned to the middle of the book and found the amulet. After I put the amulet on I heard shouting from downstairs. Someone's pissed Sookie off. I ran down stairs wanting to back my sister up, she was probably having ago at Bill... his a deadman. Wait, no, not dead man, his already dead... You get what I mean! But before it was too late I realised the little problem about my appearance.

Sookie looked at me in complete shock. Oh no, I'm dead forget about killing Bill, she's going to kill me!

"Who the fuck are you?" She shouted.

"Fuck, shit, bollocks." I cursed worrying about how I'm going to explain this one, I mean it's not everyday you get a new body!

"Okay, Sook, before you go all Bruce Lee on me, this isn't my fault." Crap! shouldn't of said that, she might get the shot gun and then I have to go all Bruce Lee on her!

Sam who I didn't notice was there started sniffing the air.

"Rory?" He asked in surprise.

"Wait," Said a voice, I looked to my left to see Olivia. Didnt that girl ever listen?

"Livvie, I told you to wait in the car!" she just waved awkwardly at everyone. This is going to take forever to explain... Then I have to introduce her and Liv, this is just too much.

Before Sookie kicked Sam out, we went through what happened and what we knew about this whole wacky body changing mojo thing. I think it took her a few minutes to get over how different I looked. I know how she felt, every time I saw my reflection I nearly shat myself. When I introduced Livvie and Sook to each other the got on really well, but I still felt rude asking if She could stay in Jason's old room but of course Sookie being Sookie didn't mind at all.

Sookie then didn't forget to tell me why she kicked Sam out. Of course I found it quite entertaining.

"Good choice, I mean if your going to have a little love triangle why not throw a shifter in there who isn't doing too bad down stairs." I said with a wink. But Sookie looked appalled by what I was saying. But I was telling the truth, I was quite impressed.

Before she could explain herself I continued. "Remember Sook, you only have one vag, so don't be too greedy."

"Aurora!" I couldn't help but laugh at Sookie's response. After talking about Sookie's love life, I showed our new roommate to her room and went back to my bed. I couldn't wait to go to sleep but before that, I couldn't help but look through the book. It had all sorts about creatures I never knew existed. You name it Elves, Sirens, mermaids. To be honest I thought mermaids and sirens were the same but it turns out, they're not. This book was really like that Charmed book... Cool.

I must have been so tired because I fell asleep whilst reading through it.

**The next morningish**

I was woken up by a small explosion; I got up and ran to Jason's old room to see Livvie making… potions? Oh god, we're all going to die.

"What the hell Liv? You can do a body swapping spell but can't make potions?" I asked amused by the image I was seeing. She was wearing a pair of those science goggles and she had some huge blue gloves on, she looked like she just escaped the looney place.

"You know I've always been really good at spells but when it comes to potions I'm crap."

I walked into her room and saw she had all her stuff in the room. Ooo, chocolate bar. Mine! I began munching on it, this whole body changing thing was tireing.

It looked like a normal room. She had a few pictures around of me and her, a few dream catchers and a lot of posters of bands she liked. She even added a few of her own lamps. It was actually quite boring, I kinda wish it looked more witchy but of course having a mother as a witch that those are stereotypes, witches houses were actually normal. Except for their basements or in Liv's case bedroom.

"How did you-"

"A magician never reveals her secrets." She winked at me.

"First of all you're a witch, not a magician. Second of all they're scam artist."

She walked over to me with such a big smile.

"You want to talk to me about scam artists? Rory, your first real job was stealing from people. I remember when you use to pick everyone's pockets so don't start with that."

She warned in a playful manner.

"Right, your a dick. People said I displayed kleptomanic tendencies so don't bully me!"

"Your blaiming your stealing antics on a obsessive-cumpolsive disorder? and can you close your mouth while your eating!"

Well, that was rude. I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out to show her all the gross contents in my mouth, she backed out of this battle. I win!

After our little name calling game I went to get dressed and afterwards decided to go for a walk with Liv, we needed a catch-up. Big time!

In the middle of our little catch-up I got an e-mail, details about Drew Marshall. When I saw his picture my heart stopped. It was Renee. I then suddenly had a feeling of fear. Crap, Bollocks! Renee is the killer! Oh my god! Jason's best friend!

"Sookie's in trouble, I can feel it." I said out loud. Liv looked at me with worry.

"Rory track her. You guys most have a magical bond if you can feel that she's in trouble. Me and Lauren have it. You need to track her."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. These bonds were actually quite common with supernatural siblings; it just never crossed my mind that me and Sook could have it. But who am I to even complain about it? It's easier for me to keep her safe this way.

"It isn't working!" I said panicking. Liv held my hands.

"Okay, concentrate on the way she looks, her smell. Keep concentrating and you will feel her energy. When you feel her energy you are pulled by it and you will know where she is."

I took deep breathes and thought of my big sister. A few seconds later I could feel it, my eyes shot open and I bolted to that direction, shortly followed my Liv.

I then saw them, I saw Renee kicking the heck out of Sam's unconscious body and Sookie who was also unconscious by a tomb stone.

I snuck up behind Renee, grabbed a shovel and hit him over the head over it. He fell to the ground and began to cough up blood. The shovel was then yanked out of my hands, I turned around to see Sookie, and she then decapitated him. Sook looked... Well? I couldn't blame her though. A killer was trying to murder her.

Well, that's a lovely image.

Sookie then ran off to another direction, I looked in that direction to see a crisped Bill Compton. Sookie sobbed over his body. I then suddenly saw Sam comforting my sister,

"We need to get him out of the sun." I announced, Sam picked Bill up and we began to bury him in the shade while my sister cried.


	15. No Way

Sooo, Renee's the murderer. Well, I didn't see that coming. Poor Sook, she's heart broken about Bill, I actually secretly liked him believe it or not, but I guess that's what happens when you get with a vampire.

Sookie's been laying on the couch all day, poor thing. She's purple all over. I was kind of on edge whilst looking after her though; I had the weirdest feeling that someone was watching me. I told Liv and she said I needed protection. The problem is the only person who I know who can protect me is Mr. Northman. Fuck!

I took a shower but before jumping in there I looked in the mirror, at my reflection. Examining my new body… I had no scars. But I still feel guilty for her death; I didn't need those scars to remind of that day. I can remember every second of it. I looked closer into the mirror to realise I had different coloured eyes…

Okay, that's pretty cool.

I drove to Fangtasia as soon as possible, I was getting kinda paranoid and I needed to concentrate on Sookie. I was totally ready for this, I had a black latex dress on and everything (It was the one Sookie wore when Longshadow puked his remains on her, she told Bill to take it back but I kinda stole it. Plus since it was tight on Sook it kinda fitted me like a glove.) I turned down my music when I pulled up outside of Fangtasia, it was freaking full of Fangbangers and Vampers. The queue was so longgg.

Wait a minute.

I went through my bag looking for my ID to check the picture.

"Oh my god!" The fucking picture was of me but now! Like, brunette me.

Wait, I can't go in like this. Pam is going to think I stole the ID from myself, that's kind of weird to think, but its true and I don't want to cause a fuss at the entrance… The back door it is then.

It wasn't hard to get to the back door; I was good at sneaking around. But it would be a problem for most people to unlock it, but when you have a power like me then it's a piece of cake.

As I went through the door loads of fang bangers we're near me, eugh. Someone tapped me on the shoulder; I turned around to see a vampire I've never seen before. He had black leather trousers on and his hair was as red as Jessica's.

Jessica… I hope she's okay.

"Excuse me miss your not allowed through that back door. You will have to come with me." He grabbed my arm and started yanking me towards the exit. I couldn't stop panicking and then, everything slowed down.

I locked eyes with him and felt him relax. He was looking at me like if he was in a trance like if he was… Glamoured. Time to test that theory?

"What's your name?" I asked my voice sounded like beautiful music to my ears, apparently to his too.

"Jack." He replied sounding like a zombie.

"Jack, I want you to forget you saw me and go back to seducing those fang bangers." He nodded and did what I said.

What the fuck was that?

Then I remember something in the letter.

_I don't know how much of your powers you have released._

There's something wrong with me. No one can glamour vampires not even vampires, what the hell is happening to me? I can't freak out now; I need to get Eric into his office.

I stood there thinking about how I was going to do this and the only people Eric takes to his office are his little whores… oh shit.

I sat on a stool trying to look as sexy as possible. The hem of my skirt rode up a bit and the lacy top of my stocking were on display. I flipped my hair back so all of my neck was on show, I then just looked towards Eric direction waiting to catch his attention… it didn't take long.

**Eric's P.O.V.**

Fangtasia was boring tonight and I was hungry. I had to choose someone to drink from, I looked around and saw nothing but mindless whores who were trying to get into bed with vampires. Of course a lot of new borns accept, loving the attention that they get from the opposite sex.

But then I saw her. A brunette with odd but beautiful eyes… One of her eyes was green and the other was blue. It seemed like she was waiting, waiting for me to pay attention to her. I couldn't help but look at her flawless olive skin, she was beautiful in so many ways, and I wanted her, here and now. The most delightful thing of it all was the fact that she was a virgin.

I motioned her to come and join me, she gave me a nod and walked towards me in a seductive manner.

**Aurora's P.O.V.**

Ha-ha, scored! Geez, Eric's so easy; he should be a freaking prostitute. Okay, I need to concentrate.

When I got to him I ran my hand down his leg.

"Why don't we take this somewhere private?" he said, I just nodded and bit my lip hoping that he would still buy my role.

He literally pushed me into the office. Geez, how long was it since he had sex anyways?

"I love a sweet virgin." He had his fangs fully extended. Woahh. Wait a frigging minute who was he calling a virgin? I ain't no virgin!

"Woahh there cowboy, you need to chillax a bit, we're not going to shag and who are you calling a virgin?"

Okay, he looked pissed.

"You are a virgin and you are mine!"

"Eric, it's me Rory! I'm not a friggin virgin! You of all people should know that."

His fangs we're gone and then he was in front of me in a flash. He just kept sniffing me.

"It is you. What happened? Why do you look different? Why are you a virgin?"

Will he stop saying that!

I took in a deep breathe.

"I was attacked, I nearly died and my friend who's a witch saved me by putting me into my original form which was this body. And now some bitch is pissed at me and is trying to kill me, I need your protection."

"That doesn't explain why you're a virgin."

Is he serious?

"Is that what you only think about? I am not a vir-"

Oh shit, my scars are gone that means I must be a-

"Fuck! I'm a virgin! All that good sex I've ever had is gone! Because of a stupid spell, I'm like a friggin nun!" I covered my face in embarrassment and sat on his couch. I was trying to act like some mysterious sexy experience man eater when all he was just thinking is about taking my virginity.

"You're supposed to lose your virginity once! I know I didn't get a say who took my virginity the first time cause of that bastard but still! I'm a 21 year old virgin and I didn't know it!" I looked up to see Eric which looked like he was trying not to laugh.

I stood up and walked towards him, wait a minute was I shorter as well? How tall is he?

"Do you want me to change that?" He asked trying to be all sexy which worked but no way was I falling for it.

"Don't make fun of me and when did you get so tall?"

Okay, I was going completely off topic. I needed to get back to the reason why I came here in the first place. I cleared my throat.

"I need your protection."

"Then you'll have to drink my blood, I will need to keep track of you."

Yeah sure, he just wanted me to have naked dreams about him. Nuh huh, not in this lifetime buddy. I think he knew what I was going to say because he added,

"It will be easier for you to keep Sookie safe as well." The thing is, he was right.

"Okay, fine. But I have a rule, first. You won't try anything UNLESS I want it to happen." Ha-ha that will never happen, no matter how sexy you are. I have something called self control.

He just smirked, he then bit his wrist and shoved it in my mouth, isn't he just romantic?

I tried to drink as little as possible, it was really weird. It was as if… he was enjoying it more than me if you get my drift. He had his head back and everything, and the thing is I didn't feel awkward because I kinda felt the same way, his blood was yummy but I knew I had to stop.

"Thanks for that." I said dropping his wrist. I didn't even think he noticed my sarcasm, he just looked… shocked. I did what any normal person would do. Get the heck out of there and go home before it could get any weirder.

**Okay! Hope you liked it I will TRY to update soon. Thanks again and I hope your all liking what's happening so far.**


	16. Handsome Stranger

When I walked through the front door Liv looked at me with wide eyes. Maybe it was my outfit?

"What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"nada." _nothing. _I walked past her but she grabbed my arm.

"Then why are you speaking in Spanish? I'm not dumb."

I sighed.

"Le di mi sangre a Eric," _I gave my blood to Eric._

Her mouth literally fell open.

"Upstairs. Now." She ordered.

Frigging heck, when did Liv get so bossy? She's the one who told me to get protection. He he, get protection get it? Too funny.

She sat me down on my bed.

"Rory, you need to be careful please. What happened, explain everything."

I took in a deep breath.

"Well, I dressed all slutty went to Fangtasia and since Eric didn't know about the whole body swapping thing I freaked out and I seduced him but before that I like glamoured a vampire that gave me trouble, anyways, I seduced Eric which was really easy 'cause his like a whore and then he told me I was a virgin! Then I gave him my blood and he got a bit carried away, like, really carried away. By the way he seems to be doing really well downstairs which by the way looked HUGED. Seriously I didn't think they could be that big, it must hurt getting fucked by him!"

I fell back on my bed out of breath.

"Wait a minute, you're a virgin? That's impossible. No offence or anything but you were always the one who had sex and used guys for that sort of stuff."

I sat up so fast that it made Liv jump.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin! Thanks a lot, love you too and might I add it's because of that shitty spell."

I jumped off the bed and went through my draws looking for something to wear. My usual jeans and tank top will have to do. I then walked past her into my bathroom, I left the door open so I could speak to her while I got dressed.

"Anyways, can everyone stop concentrating on that part, I mean, I glamoured a vampire. Since when wasn't that important?"

"Your right completely off topic. Maybe its part of your new powers."

"That's what I thought! Does that give you any clues to what I am though?"

I walked out of my bathroom into my bedroom to see my best friend sitting on my bed and biting her nails.

"No idea." She replied.

"How's Sook? She still sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah, I put a protection spell on the house for us though, I thought it would be a good idea plus we will feel much better sleeping at night knowing we got extra protection."

"Good idea."

I went downstairs with Liv and walked into the living room. Sook was moving around on the couch looking really uncomfortable. I gently laid my hand on her face and her beautiful brown eyes began to flutter open.

"Rory?"

"Yeah, honey. It's me. You okay? Do you want anything?"

She gently shook her head.

"Thank you Rory, for everything."

"It's nothing, seriously it's-"

"No, You're a wonderful sister. Your so brave, You've always wanted to protect me, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you at first, I really am, but I love you and I've seen you blossom to this young woman who's funny, kind and is not afraid to love again."

My eyes began to water, she really was kind hearted.

"Well, guess what Sook? You and my mum are one of my biggest heroes ever. I look up to you so much, I'm only happy again because of you and all the new wonderful possibilities you've given me. You've taught me how to love and be able to trust more than one person. I haven't done that in a long time."

I couldn't hold back the tears, they weren't sad tears though they were happy ones.

"You know I don't think I've told you this yet but I like the way you look now, you look super sexy." I couldn't help but laugh at Sookie's comment under these circumstances she couldn't help but comment on the way I look.

We we're having this lovely heart to heart then my stomach growled. This time Sook laughed.

"Why don't you go get something to eat, I'll be fine, I swear. You deserve at least some food. Liv can stay here."

I stood up.

"Okay, but if you need me give me call and I mean ANYTHING." I said sounding too much like a mum.

I gave Sookie and Liv a little peck good bye.

Before I grabbed my things the door knocked, I opened it to see Tara, Lafayette and Sam.

"Hi guys." I said with a bright smile on my face.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" Lafayette asked me looking up and down. The spell didn't work on him? But the spell seemed to work on Tara. Can't there just be one day without drama?

Sam looked surprised as well. But tried not to make a scene out of it and said, "I'll explain to him." I nodded,

Sam knew about mine and Lafayette's relationship, he knew I told Lafayette a lot of things and could definitely trust him with this. I just hope I don't get Lafayette screaming in my ear.

I gave my best smile and went to my car. Lafayette still looked at me with a confused expression when I got into my car.

I went into a pizza place in Bon Temps not really wanting to go to Merlotte's, it was pretty nice place but the service was shit I was next and I was waiting for like 20 mins and no one was in front of me! Like seriously, he kept looking this way and he was doing nothing, just reading a stupid magazine.

Okay, calm down. Don't cause a scene. There must be some way to get him over here…

Glamour him! Might as well test these weird powers out, right? What's the point of having them if I don't use them?

Okay, I just need to concentrate think about how I felt at fangtasia… just look into his eyes.

I took deep breathes in and out, I looked like I was in labour or something, I swear but I really wanted to test it out.

I looked at the dude. He was fat and he had this arrogant expression on his face that pissed me off. But when he looked up into my eyes, his expression relaxed. This was so easy it was unreal.

He began walking towards me still in a daze.

"I want a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and a coke. Do it fast, now." I watched him make my food, I didn't know he could do things that fast. Once he came back over with my pizza and coke he looked back at me.

"Now my food is going to be free considering how long I had to wait for service." He nodded in reply.

Once I broke the eye contact he shook his head looking all confused. I smiled and went to a booth with all my lovely food.

Who knew free pizza tastes this good? I munched on my food until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see a man, a rather sexy man.

He looked about 23? Had the most beautiful greeny blue eyes and a bit of stubble which I always found sexy on a man. He was dressed in black jeans, a white t shirt and some army boots which were a lot different compare to mine, they were more… manly but that might have to do with the fact that they were muddy. Oh my god, did I mention he was sexy. But I think that might have to do with that he wasn't human, I was trying to guess what he was but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you could help me with something." He said, he had a sexy voice to, deep luscious… the things I would do to him…

I realised I was looking at him in a very seductive manner, it was my look that said "Fuck me now." This worked on all of the guys I've ever bedded.

But I need to stop thinking about sex.

"Um, yeah. What's up?" I said thinking about pizza. Concentrate on my pizza, nothing else.

"Do you know where somewhere called Merlotte's is?" he asked looking a bit embarrassed. I smiled.

"Yeah, I work there. It isn't far from here, did you walk here by any chance?"

"Yeah, I just moved here and I heard about Merlotte's, I thought considering how great they said it was I would grab a bite to eat there." Okay, if a unbelievable sexy guy came up to you for help what would you do?

"Why don't you just eat here though? Considering you're here anyways?" I asked a bit sceptical. He leaned in to me like he was going to tell me a secret.

"I don't like pizza." He whispered, I laughed and was partly shocked.

"Wow, you should try and keep that a secret. People tend to not talk to pizza haters." I joked.

He laughed.

"Look, do you want a ride? I don't want to feel guilt whilst I'm in my warm car and your walking all on your own." I said as I cleaned my booth and grabbed my bag.

He accepted my invitation and we began driving to Merlotte's.

"So, whats your name?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"I'm Jack Woodfield."

Hey, wait a minute. I recognise that name… Woodfield. His the new guy who moved into Bon Temps! His house is like a 10 minute walk from our place but that house, manor, mansion- whatever you want to call it, is HUGE.

"I'm Rory; I'm your neighbour, nice to meet you." I said looking at him.

**Okay, I know this chapter isn't great but I promise the next one will be better! Please leave some reviews and stuff telling me what you think of Jack. **

**Oh, if you want to see pictures of Jack then just go on my profile :) **

**Anyways thanks to all of you that are reading my story! xx**


	17. Getting Drunk With Mates

**This Chapter is a bit of fun nothing serious at all, I thought we haven't really seen Rory just be fun for once so I made this little chapter.**

**Okay, the next few chapters are going to be for Rory and Jack since at the end of season 1 they have the 'two weeks later' thing so in those two weeks I'm going to introduce Jack a bit more and how him and Rory grow close. Enjoy.**

**Oh, btw I'm looking for a BetaReader so if anyone's interested then PM me!**

**I don't own anything except my own characters Rory, Liv and Jack.**

"Your one of the Stackhouse sisters?" He asked in surprise.

Oh no, his heard about us. This can't be good.

"Yeah, does that happen to be a problem?"

I looked at him and he had the yummiest bad boy smile ever. That smile could break hearts.

"No not at all, its just I heard that you guys aren't exactly normal… you know one of you can read minds and is dating a vampire and the other is well, trouble. She gets into fights and doesn't really talk like a lady, so I've heard."

I laughed, woahh that's what everyone said about us? Nothing I haven't heard before.

"And which one do you think I am?" I asked as I parked into Merlotte's car park. I turned the engine off and looked at him.

Those eyes…

"I think you're the trouble maker considering they said she had an English accent."

I leaned towards him.

"Aren't you scared that we're not exactly human?" I asked sounding sexy and mysterious.

"What makes you think I'm human?" He said sounding even more mysterious than me.

I leaned back and smiled.

"I knew you weren't human, so what are you then?" I smiled like a proud little girl. What can I say? I'm good at guessing games.

"If you tell me what you are then, I will you what I am, how about that?" He said with a big smile.

"Well, I guess I'm out of luck, I don't know what I am. I know that you're alright though because if you weren't then you would be dead by now."

He looked surprised with what I said, I think he didn't expect it from a 5 ft 3, 21 year old to threaten a big bad whatever he is. But he then replaced his surprised expression with a smirk.

"I guess we will have to wait and see."

"Guess so."

We then got out of the car and went into Merlotte's. Look, I know I shouldn't trust a stranger but… something felt right about him, you know? I know he had this "I am so mysterious thing" but I like that and I liked him, he was something different in Bon Temps.

We sat in a booth together. He ate his burger and fries whilst asking me questions about me.

"So, you know how to speak a few languages, were you one of those hot nerds at school or something?" he asked jokingly.

I laughed.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment. I wasn't a nerd at all if I'm honest, I got into a lot of fights at school, argued with teachers, got expelled, you name it. My mum ended up enrolling me into a performing arts school which I finally didn't mind attending to. I was never good at maths or science but I was good at English, Foreign languages and creative subjects."

Who took a bite out of his burger.

"So you we're smart, just in different areas."

"I guess so,"

He looked down at his empty plate.

"Damn, the food here is great."

I smiled.

"Yeah, Lafayette's a great cook."

Shit! Lafayette!

As I remembered about my best friend he came through the kitchen doors walking towards our booth. I tried to hide by looking the other way.

"Fuck, shit, bollocks!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at my sudden change of mood, I just smiled apologetically.

"Hooker, you better not be trying to hide from me or I will beat your sexy ass up."

I sighed and turned around. I guess you cant hide forever.

"Look Laf, I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to-" He cut me off.

"Bitch, why didn't you tell me what happened? I swear hooker, if you ever keep anything like this from me again, I'm gunna put extra hot chilli in yo food, you get me?"

"Wait, so your not mad at me?" This was confusing. He nudge me over and sat next to me.

"Bitch please, I don't get mad easily." He then looked at a confused Jack who was sitting across us.

"Dayum, who's this sexy motherfucker that I aint ever seen before and why the fuck haven't you introduced us?"

I just looked at Jack who was super confused, bless him. He still smiled at Lafayette and introduced himself.

"Ooo, Jack. I like it."

Me, Jack and Laf we're sitting in the booth getting a bit ahead of ourselves with the drinks, I swear Lafayette was trying to get me drunk. A few minutes later Liv came in squealing with joy.

"Rory, Bill's alive! Sookie and him are you know." She wiggled her eyebrows. I wish I could do that.

But oh my god Bill's alive! That's great!

A few more hours later we all got absolutely drunk. Me and Liv had to sneak into the house, we didn't want to disrupt them so I told Liv to sleep with me for the night. I got changed into my pajama shorts and top, then jumped into bed with my friend, Liv.


End file.
